Lucys New Life
by Dambusta3
Summary: When 7 year old Lucy is thrown from our world, away from her abusive father, she's hurled into the toon world of the warners, but thanks to her father she cannot talk due to to a horific incedent, terrified of them finding her she hides, but she dosent realise that no-one can hide from the warners, one in particular who really wants to help her OCxWacko
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**i feel evil writing this chapter but i need to strive that Lucys father is a horrid man so bear with and it will get better for her**

* * *

Lucy hid behind the cupboard, her violet turtle neck jumper and purple skirt were the only clothes she had, (except for pants (underpants) but I shouldn't have to say that) she had black hair wich was pulled back into a loose ponytail tiet with a purple ribbon and bow they were all tattered and beaten, just like her. She knew shouldn't make a sound, but then again she knew she couldn't even if she wanted to.

Lucy was 7, and she was scared for her life, because her father had just gotten home,

ever since her mum died she had been left with him, to be blunt, he was a drunk, abusive monster, the type of person that if you heard about the horrid things he did, you would want to shoot him, it was because of him that she couldn't talk, because of what he did when she was 5,

he had told her to wash his empty beer glasses, but she had frail fingers and couldn't grasp them right, she had just cleaned one as was just going to dry it when it simply slipped from her fingers, it shattered on the floor upon impact, he had shot up and into the kitchen the second he heard the glass break, and saw her standing there,

Now if you or me were her father, you would have said it was accident and taken comfort in the fact she was fine and you had plenty more, maybe you would have been a bit cross, but that's simply it

To be quite honest you probably wouldn't have asked her to clean them in the first place, I know I would not have,

But while men like US are plentiful and spread out across every country, she had the unfortunate luck, to be stuck with him and his reactions

Now I'm afraid the next bit is rather horrid, but it must be said

His reaction what one can only describe, as pure evil?

upon seeing HIS glass smashed, he grabbed the small child, small for her age, by her throat, and picked her up and forced her against a wall,

Now this is bad enough but the worst part is coming

''YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!'' he screamed in her face, his breath was a toxic cloud of alcohol and whatever curry or vile concoction he had cooked up, if you lit a match it would most likely light up, ''ONE TASK! I GIVE YOU ONE FUCKING TASK! AND YOU SMASH MY GLASS! MY GLASS! THAT I PAYED FOR WITH MY MONEY''

Her father lived on the dole but that's not really the point

''YOU THINK ITS FUNNY COSTING ME A FORTUNE?! YOU THINK BROKEN GLASS IS FUNNY?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW UNFUNNY IT REALLY IS!''

And he picked up a large shard, now this is the really horrid thing, he pressed it into her neck, just on the left side, she was in tears and said sorry a hundred times but he kept pressing until the skin tore and blood began to seep, she passed out from blood loss

she had woken up in a hospital full of nice doctors, but unfortunately, her dad was there also, putting on his 'happy' act, something he did whenever he was with other adults, he had decided he didn't really want a dead body on his hands so threw her in the car and driven to the hospital, the doctors had stitched her up but her vocal cords had been severed, she lost her voice, the doctors gave her a prescription for crème that would help heal her neck until it was just as good as before, but her dad took her home and through out the prescription, so she never got it, her neck witch tried to heal its-self now had a horrid purple/blood red scar on it, she never went back to the hospital, now two years later she had no voice

Nothing to speak up with

Her dad was extremely pleased with that fact

now she hid as her father lurched around drunk as sin, he grabbed his keys and wallet and stumbled out to the pub, she heard the door slam shut and stayed where she was for 2 minutes, then she slowly came out, she tiptoed around the bottles and cartons of takeaway food to the couch, she was often left on her own, she couldn't leave the house or reach the phone she was too small, she was malnourished and small for her age, and light as a feather,

she sat down and turned on the TV, it was her only source of happiness when she got to laugh at the cartoons, he favourite one, Animaniacs, was just coming on, she always giggled at the opening, it was a work of art, as she watched she laughed silently along with the jokes and scrapes the three got into, she was just watching when Lucy felt a pang of jealousy, these kids never went through her pain, there life was all one big joke, she began to tear up a little, they had the perfect life, toon powers and the ability to get the better of any adult, and she was stuck here, with that creature she called a father

I'm afraid the term 'Speak of the Devil' comes into effect here, emphasis on 'Devil'

the front door burst open and she heard him in the corridor, she fumbled for the remote to turn the telly off, but he bashed the door open and caught her, she could smell gin and whiskey on him, his eyes flashed to her, then to the TV, his face contorted in anger,

''YOU LITTLE SHIT'' he grabbed her arm and lifted her into the air, ''DO YOU THINK I LEAVE HERE JUST SO YOU CAN RUN UP ELECTRIC BILLS? HEY?!'' he emphasised his HEY by slamming her into the wall adding more bruises to her already bruised body,

''I SUPPOSE YOU THINK ELECTRICITY IS JUST A LAUGH THEN, WELL I'LL CHANGE THAT!'' and he threw her over to behind the TV, she landed on a web of wires and faulty electrics, bare wires sparked at her appearance in there domain, then her father decided to do one better than that

He threw his drink over as well in the glass; the glass shattered sending shards into her skin, the liquid splashed over the wires and sockets,

This is what changed her life

The wires began crackling, then green volts began to shoot out covering the telly, her and the wires, she began to silently scream in pain,

Then the telly exploded

The last thing Lucy felt was a tidal wave of pure agony and heat like an atom bomb had dropped,

Then there was a whooshing windy noise going at a hundred mph,

Then there was blackness

* * *

**i'm an evil sod but it does get better for i swear! Stay Tuned!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Suspition

it was pitch black and raining in Burbank California, the wind was blowing its fiercest, and lightening was lighting up the sky, in an alleyway filled with boxes and other rubbish the rain struck the ground at high speed, in a dumpster in said alleyway, Rita and Runt were trying to sleep, but were having trouble doing so, Runt in particular.

''Hey Rita?''

''What'' she replied bluntly, she had only just managed to sleep

''Its loud outside'' said runt

It took every ounce of Rita's willpower to not smack him upside the head, that and she was two tired

''I know runt, just ignore it and go to sleep'' she moaned

''Okay, you're a good dog Rita a real good dog'' he stated proudly

Rita sighed exasperatedly and shut her eyes to try and sleep

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the alleyway, followed by another and another and another, they were focusing in and Rita realised this with a shock, and she realised that a metal dumpster was not the best place to escape electricity, she shook runt awake

''Huh wha what's happening who's there?!'' he stuttered

''Runt we have to go! there's lightning hitting the alleyway for some reason and we have to get out of here, we'll find somewhere else now lets go!'' she cried, the two leapt out of the dumpster right as a bolt struck a metal bin near them and sent it hurling to the back of the ally partially melted and sending bits of flaming rubbish everywhere, this was quickly cooled and put out by the heavy rain but it was enough to make Rita and runt freeze in fear, quickly runt picked up Rita by the scruff so he wouldn't hurt her and ran off with her because out of the two he was fastest, they reached the street and looked back to see several bolts all at once strike the ground, this was scary enough but the fact they were green was enough to give runt the adrenaline to speed off in toon fashion, leaving a puff of smoke behind,

meanwhile in the ally way the green lightning bolts were moving closer until they merged, there was a flash of green, an explosion of sparks, the lamps in the street went out as the fuse box in alleyway burst, the sparks settled and the lightning cleared, boxes were burned and singed all around and the rain continued to beat down undeterred on everything

And in the midst of it all, there was a small figure in the same spot the lightning had been,

A small, unconscious, purple clad figure.

* * *

it was still dark, and the rain still beat down, Lucy lay there in the rain, then her eyelids began to flutter, she moved slightly, she was soaked from the rain and cold, her body was racked with agony after what happened with her father, and she felt ill, she got to her hands and knee's slowly, she felt different, but right now she was more concerned by the fact she was suddenly in an alleyway, and everything looked drawn, she stood up straight scared, she didn't know what was happening, this was an awful lot for a child of 7 years old, her legs quivered and she held her hands up in front of her chest and she looked everywhere, her stomach did not agree with this, she felt something begin to come up and darted over to a bin, she began to throw up, she felt weaker than ever before and scared, when she finished hung her head down so she was looking at the ground and her feet,

But these weren't hers, they where bright white and larger than before, she leapt back in shock at the sight of them, these weren't hers! And neither were those legs! There were black and furry, so where her arms, and on her hands were the most bizarre thing, white gloves.

She rushed over to a puddle and saw her reflection for the first time, if she could have screamed she would have,

her face was white with a black head, her black hair was the same and still had the purple bow, but her ears where gone and now she had them on the top of her head and under her hair, they had been under before but not on the top of her head, and they was a different shape, they where long and thin and black, she looked behind he and saw a long black tail protruding from a small hole in the back of her skirt that wasn't there before, she looked just like...

No, she couldn't be... she was...

She looked like a Warner, one of the zany trio, she still had her violet turtleneck and purple skirt, and they were still torn here and there, but they fit her perfectly, she still had the horrid purple/red scar on her neck, the one key difference was her nose, it was bright blue.

Lucy was terrified, she couldn't be in they're world, right? she stumbled over to the street and looked around, it was still dark, around 2 in the morning, she looked up and down the street, against the darkness she saw a big wall up the street fencing of a massive area, and against the sky coming from the area, there was something she saw that scared her so much that if she wasn't already white in the face she would have turned it anyway, a large yellow water tower standing on four red steel legs, it had a bright red roof and the Warner Brothers shield logo on it, she was terrified. She knew who lived there, what should she do; she couldn't let them see her! What would they say?! What would they do?! It was a terrifying thought; she couldn't let any of them see her, or anyone for that matter, so she did what anyone in her position would do,

She ran

she had to get out of this town, she had to, there was no-one around to see he as she ran past the studio lot, and up the street to the end of the town limits, no-one to see the little newly toon girl run away frightened

No-one to see the tears or the look of terror on her already soaking face

* * *

Rita and Runt had run straight to the studio lot when they had been frightened off by the lightning, they saw the green volt fall down from the sky, now willing to go back even after it all stopped they stayed under the water tower, so when the trio happened to jump down the next morning they very nearly trod on Rita's tail, she wasn't happy.

''Watch were yer goin will ya!'' she snapped

''Gee, sorry Rita, we didn't see you there'' said Dot

''He's right there dot'' said Wakko, pointing at a Ukrainian man

''Not Yuther Wakko, she said 'you there''' said Yakko

''I'm there? But I'm here, not there'' stated Wakko, dot stared exasperated at him

''Middle kid syndrome'' said Yakko

''What are you doing here anyway?'' asked Dot to R&R

''we was trying to sleep in a dumpster last night in an ally when all this green lightning showed up and began hitting everything, so we ran off''' said Runt

''Green lightning? You don't think it could be...'' she grabbed a torch, held it under her face, and the background turned black as she turned it on, ''ALIENS?!'' she said in a creepy voice

''Hey! maybe our friend yoda's come back!'' exclaimed Wakko, fondly remembering the time he, his brother and sister had driven the bug eyed alien out of his mind after making him they're 'special friend'.

''Eeehhhh I doubt he would be coming back anytime soon Wakko'' said Yakko,

''Look are you clowns done?'' asked Rita, growing annoyed

''fear not Rita, Sherlock Warner is on the case with his trusty sibs'' claimed Yakko pulling out an enormous magnifying glass and looking through it making his eye comically big, and the zany trio shot off towards the alleyway, leaving R&R standing there

when they got the they saw that Rita wasn't kidding about the lightning, there was burnt rubbish and burnt boxes everywhere, and a semi melted bin in the corner, there was a patch of ground that was blackened and burnt.

''Boy look at this, it looks like the terminators made an appearance'' said Yakko

''You mean Arnold Schwarzenegger's here?! He's so muscular and dreamy!'' said dot making little hearts float above her head, Wakko and Yakko rolled they're eyes, as they did Yakko's eye caught something, a footprint, heading towards a bin,

''Well it may not be a terminator but something came out of this thing'', he said looking at the footprint closely, Wakko walked over to the bin where they led to,

''I think I got it, it's in here!'' he exclaimed and stuck his head in, he pulled it out again quick, his white face was green,

''Was it in there?'' asked dot

''No but its lunch is'' he said

''is it just me or do these thing look familiar?'' said Yakko still looking at the footprint, dot walked over, eyeing her brother sceptically, ''where would you have seen them before?'' she got no response, so she brought back her foot and kicked the glass upward into her brothers face, where it stuck comically, seeing this she put her hand on her hip and gave him a look, then with her other hand she grabbed the handle and yanked it of his face, it stretched out then when it came free it snapped back, in the shape of a perfect circle with too ears sticking out on top, it snapped back with a ping showing Yakko with a triumphant face, ''I've got it!'' he shouted, then he grabbed his sisters ankle and brought it up, this of course made her drop down much to her annoyance but he cared not, despite her voicing her anger, he slammed down her foot on the footprint,

''BINGO!'' he exclaimed, the foot was the exact shape of the footprint, same size as it as well,

''put me down you big lug!'' shouted dot, who was dangling in the air, now this was a bad choice of words for her current position, as she unfortunately found out when he let go suddenly letting her fall, she came up with a flattened head and an annoyed look, Wakko came over wearing a 1850's sailor costume and inspected it,

''I knew it! The world is flat!'' he exclaimed, dots head snapped back, she glared at him,

''Of course I could be wrong'' he finished lamely

''Dot have you been sleep walking lately?'' asked Yakko

''No I have not!'' she shouted, thoroughly annoyed by her brothers, ''I don't now how those footprints got there!''

''well, were the only toons with these feet, so it must have been one of us'' he said, ''and their your size, so it must have been you'' he finished up, he instantly pulled out a desk lamp and turned everything black and white (except there red noses witch were immune from that) and summoned an interrogation room and a desk, he put the lamp on the desk and turned it on, he pointed it at dot, who was sitting in a chair and wearing a dress with one of those furry scarf things and an absurd amount of lipstick, looking uninterested,

''we know yer did it dot, just admit it and save yourself a whole lot of trouble'' said Yakko impersonating a 40's detective, ''or we can make things very difficult for you'' he continued

''I aint afraid of you, I have a solid alibi so you can't do squat'' she pouted smugly

''She's right yaks'' said Wakko in a fedora and trench coat, ''she sleeps in the same room as us, if she got up we would have woken up and seen her, she's clean'' he said

The scene fell away leaving them stood in the alleyway still,

''Well if it wasn't one of us, then who was it then?'' questioned dot,

''Well sibs, there's only one way to find out!'' exclaimed Yakko, ''follow the trail!'' and with that the trio walked out the ally determined to find this mystery toon, and when they reached the street...

They argued about which way to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**hey i'm back! you wanted to find out what happened to lucy? well here you go! enjoy and be merry for today is christmas! well it was when i uploaded this, if its stopped being chritmas either enjoy anyway or save it for christmas, i'd go with the first one to be honest**

* * *

Lucy had run all night, and was exhausted, terrified and wet. she was rather small for her age and couldn't run that fast with her small legs, by the time the sun had started to crawl its way up the sky, she was breathing hard, her scar on her neck began to get sore and it hurt to breath, her feet hurt, she thought being bare foot would be a problem, but toon/animal feet are designed for that so it was no problem, but when the sun began to rise, so did the people of Burbank, 3 times she had to dive out of site when a car would pass by, but soon it would be too busy to avoid them like that, so she ran into an area filled with bushes and tree's, die hard fans will probably know this place, but she was so terrified she could not recognize the place, her vision was clouded by fear, she knew people would be coming soon, suddenly she saw figures heading towards her, she began to panic, there was a tree near her, thinking on her feet she darted towards and up the tree to where the foliage was thickest, she perched on a branch and stayed still,

She didn't know how long she would have to stay there, but she knew she couldn't move until it was clear, what she didn't see was a tree unlike the others, it had a blue door and window frames

Guess who lived there

* * *

Slappy had gotten up early that morning; she was out of nuts and fuming about it,

''Skippy! Get in here'' here nephew appeared at her side, ''what is it aunt Slappy''

''You wouldn't happen to know who ate the sugar roasted walnuts I was saving would you'', she said giving him a look that said, 'I know you did it and I will smash you with a mallet if you deny it'. Skippy's eyes darted from side to side, ''no?'' he said causally and nervously

Skippy landed on the grass outside, as he got up a basket landed on his head like a wicker solders helmet, he felt his rear end where his aunt had booted him out of the tree, he looked back and saw the tree a good 50 feet away with Slappy looking out the door,

''And you don't come back until that basket is full yer hear me!'' she shouted, and shut the door with a bang, Skippy grumbled as he picked up the basket and walked off towards a tree,

meanwhile, Lucy who had seen all of this finally figured out where she was the second she saw the door opening, she was petrified, she knew Slappy was a particularly violent toon and she was terrified of her coming at her with a mallet, she didn't want to be hit anymore, she didn't know how toons managed to shrug off being smacked with mallets, anvils and other such objects, but she didn't want to find out, she clung to the branch with her arms and legs and watched him, looked at the tree she was in, it was a walnut tree, she froze in fear, Skippy walked over to a tree near her, he scurried up it with ease and began to grab bushels of nuts and stuff them in the basket, when he grabbed them of that tree he climbed back down, she watched in horror as he went to the tree SHE was in and climbed up halfway to where she was, she stayed perfectly still

He climbed one branch and picked it clean, then he went on a higher one and picked that one clean

eventually he was only 2 branches below her, she began to tear up in fear, he was right below her now, one more branch and she would be caught, captured and questioned, she began to cry silently, Skippy added another nut to his basket, it rolled of and fell to the floor, he looked and saw it was full, he shrugged and climbed back down, as he reached the bottom, a tear dropped from he eye and fell down, down, and down

Plip

it caught Skippy on the head, he looked up, she tensed up, but he couldn't see her through the leaves, ''must be rain'' he said out loud and walked away, she went limp in relief, she lay on the branch and her arms and legs dangled lifelessly, she wiped her eyes and her blue nose, she just had to stay hidden now until it was clear,

''Hey Skippy!''

She looked up in the direction of the voice, and if she could have shrieked she would have

The voice belonged to the very last people she wanted to see right now, the Warners were running up to Skippy, she could only stare in amazement and fear, these where her favourite toons standing before her, well below her, why were they here?

''Hey guys, what are you doing here?'' asked Skippy,

''We are on the case of a mystery'' announced Yakko in his Sherlock Holmes gear,

''What mystery?'' asked Skippy

''The one Rita and runt gave us'' said dot, ''they saw something weird last night''

Wakko continued, ''they saw green lightning in an alleyway, and we think something came out of it!'' he said

''You mean like an alien?'' asked Skippy

''I don't know, but it has the same feet we do, and its small'' said dot

Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth and screamed silently, she didn't have a choice in that matter, she began crying in fear, she had her eyes glued to the trio, she wouldn't take her eyes of them, Skippy said he hadn't seen anyone like that, but he would say if did, and he walked back to Slappys house, the Warners ran off and round a corner, Lucy began to look all around if they were going to pop up behind her like they had done to so many others, they didn't, she collapsed against the trunk,

She stayed there all day

* * *

It was dark when she finally decided to brave it; she peered all around the park and saw no-one,

she began to climb down, she got lower and lower, but the dark is a bad time to climb up or down anything, when she was about 10 feet from the ground, she lost her footing and fell, she landed in a bush so her fall was softened but a prickly bush isn't the first choice for anyone, she began pulling herself out,

meanwhile Skippy had decided to go to his room for the night, on the stairs there was a window, sometimes he liked to look out a the park at night, he often saw the odd strange thing or two, but as he was passing this time he wasn't to expecting to see a small figure fall from a tree and into a bush,

''Aunt Slappy aunt Slappy!'' he called, his aunt came up the stairs, to where Skippy was by the window was

''What is it kid? The Clint Eastwood marathon is coming on!'' she said annoyed she had to get out of her chair

''Look outside! there!'' he cried, now little few things shocked her after all the years she had been in the cartoon industry, but when she saw this tiny little toon girl crawl out of a bush looking battered and miserable, Skippy instantly saw the feet looked exactly like the Warners, so did she!

''Aunt Slappy look her feet! Remember what the Warners said earlier! Quick I'll call them, you try and stop her!'' he cried, Slappy ran down and opened the door.

Lucy was sore all over, and her stomach was flipping and she felt like throwing up, she had tears in her face, it was dark out as well, she didn't like the dark but she didn't have a choice, her black hair was tattered but still in it's ponytail, she sniffled, he blue nose dripped and she wiped it with a leaf, she thought it couldn't get much worse than this

''HEY YOU!''

She whipped round and saw a sight that had he on her tip toes, at this point its best she had no voice because if she did her scream would have been heard in Scotland,

Slappy squirrel was standing in her doorway and looking right at her, RIGHT AT HER.

''GET OVER HERE WE KNOW SOMEONE WHO WANTS YOU!'' she yelled at her,

She knew exactly who wanted her, her fear gave her an adrenaline rush, she took of running to the opposite park entrance,

''HEY! I SAID GET OVER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF!?''

She rounded the corner into the dark street, she took of full speed, she didn't know where she was going but she had to get out of here, her purple skirt fluttered as she ran down the street, she had to vanish and fast!

* * *

''Why that little...'' said Slappy as she stormed inside, Skippy came over

''Didn't you catch her?'' he said

''course I caught her, look here she is!'' she said mimicking holding her by the scruff, ''look at her will you I managed to tackle her down and subdue her just like that but boy she put up a fight she OF COURSE I DIDNT CATCH HER YOU DUMBELL!'' she bellowed, the gale force generated by her yell sent Skippy leaning back until he couldn't keep his feet planted down anymore and flew back into the kitchen, he poked his head out,

''I would have accepted a 'no' aunt Slappy'' he said, ''and the Warners said they would be here soon''

''How soon?'' she said opening the door to see if the mysterious toon girl was in the park still,

''This soon'' said Yakko, who had been behind the door with his sibs when she opened it, Skippy ran over

''guys quick I saw her over here!'' he yelped as he ran by over to the tree and bush, he stopped near by it while the Warners popped out of the bush using they're toon skills, Yakko and Wakko leaned over with there eyebrows raised,

''Did you say, 'she''' they asked, dot rolled her eye's at this, ''boys, go fig'' she said to no-one in particular,

''Yeah, she fell from that branch into that bush'' said Skippy, Slappy walked over, ''yea then when she saw me she took off faster than Bradley Wiggins'' she said

''Hey look!'' cried dot pointing at the bush, a small shred of violet fabric hung on a twig, ''aha! A clue!'' said Yakko grabbing it, he held it to Wakko's nose, ''get the scent boy! get the scent!'' he said, Wakko sniffed at it, then got to all fours and began sniffing the ground, when he was in the direction of the gates he straightened his back and his tail all the way to his red nose and pointed at the entrance, ''that way!'' he said,

''I could have told you that much I saw her run that way, we even told you!'' ranted Slappy

''eeeehhhh best save that for when we get to where she was last seen buddy'' said Yakko, instantly the three shot over to the entrance and Wakko sniffed again and this time pointed off in the direction Lucy had ran, they ran of in that direction determined to catch this mystery toon,

* * *

Lucy had ran as fast and far as she could before the adrenaline rush burned away, she was exhausted and terrified, a feeling she was having far too often for a 7 year old girl, her stomach got the better of her and she ran to another bin and for the second time threw up, she was no completely empty, her stomach hurt and wrapped her arms round it, she felt her ribs through her violet turtleneck, she was in a dark side street, there was tall walls on each side, and clusters of bins and boxes and odd rubbish scattered up and down on the sides, the moon shone illuminating everything, she began to get her breath back

''I think she went this way!''

she turned round, she had just heard Wakko's voice and three pairs of feet coming up the street to where the side ally was, she was too tired to run anymore, her stomach hurt and her legs ached, she was doing all she could to stop herself collapsing, with nothing else to do she ran over to a small cluster of bins and boxes and hid amongst them out of sight, she fell over on her hands and knee's and sat up pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them

meanwhile the Warner three had just rounded the corner and was following Wakko as he sniffed and scurried along, he went along, then stopped dead in the middle of the road, the clutter Lucy was behind was dead to his left hand side, he pointed at it, Yakko had a sly grin on his face and so did his sibs, they got on there tiptoes and sneaked over to it, Lucy didn't know any of this, she was too scared to look out, Yakko was right next to the bins now, he turned back at his sibs and winked, dot and Wakko winked back and gave him thumbs up, he readied himself and the, quick as a flash, he reached his arms in,

Lucy nearly had a heart attack as too black arms with white gloves reached through the gaps in the clutter and quickly but gently grabbed he sides under her arms, suddenly she was being lifted up into the air, her weak legs dangled limply as she flew up and over the rubbish bins,

And came face to face with Yakko Warner who was holding her high in the air so they was face to face, his bright red nose to her light blue nose, ''gotcha!'' he announced before getting a look at her,

Lucy shook hard, tears rolled down her face and she had her arms tucked in and her hands covering her mouth in fear, her tattered clothes covered most of her bruises and scars but there was visible ones on her legs too, she was paralysed with fear, what would they do to her?

the Warners however, after finally getting a good up close view of her didn't know what to think, she looked like she thought they were going to hurt her, her feet matched they're feet and the footprint they saw, she had tattered clothes and black hair, but she was very small, around the same size as dot, but what Yakko noticed most of all was just how light she was, he could feel her ribs through her tattered turtleneck, he brought her a bit closer and she flinched and turned her head away squeezing her eyes shut,

''Well, this is awkward'' said dot, breaking the silence

''Hey kid, that's a nice look you got there but the copyright people might be after yer'' said Yakko,

Lucy hadn't said a word; ''do you have a frog in your throat?'' asked Wakko, ''whets up kid cat got your tongue?'' asked Yakko, she didn't say a word,

''well are you going to say something or not?!'' asked dot impatiently, Lucy shook even more at the raised tone, she was getting more and more scared, Yakko sensed this and figured he should at least try to say something comforting,

''Hey kid calm down, where not going to hurt you'' he said comfortingly, ''yeah, we wouldn't hurt you, you might even be cuter than dot'' said Wakko smiling at the fact he was winding up his sister

''WHAT?!'' shrieked dot, Lucy flinched hard, dot reached up and grabbed her collar pulling it down slightly, ''listen up no-one is cuter than me round he-'' she stopped talking abruptly, her sibs saw why, when her collar was stretched Lucy's neck scar showed clearly, she covered it with her hand but it was too late, dot let go of her collar and it snapped back, she was shocked,

''You can't talk can you?'' said Wakko, Lucy shook her head, ''is it because of that?'' she nodded,

''Well done Sherlock'' said Yakko, Wakko instantly dressed up as Sherlock, ''elementary my dear sibling'' he said,

''first of all, I was doing the Sherlock stuff'' said Yakko, ''second, if she cant talk then how do we find out her name?'' this stumped Wakko, so he shrugged,

''lets take her back, maybe scratchy can do something with her, said dot, a lot quieter now after doing what she did,

''Great idea sister sibling! Hey kid, you'll love scratchy, he's our p-cychiatrist'' she still looked scared, but not as much, ''your fine, we wont hurt you I promise'' he said gently

''Although Wakko might try to include you in one of his 'gizmo' things'' said dot, Wakko was absentmindedly eating a brick he found, ''or that could happen'' she finished

And with that Yakko tucked her under his arm and the trio plus one headed back the way the came,

Lucy was unsure how to feel, she hoped that things would get better from now on,

Little did she know just how much better things would get!

* * *

**this chapter was fun to write and i hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review! i'll say it again...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Help, Tranquility and Humour

the trio walked back through the park with Yakko still carrying Lucy, Lucy was anxious nervous and scared, she didn't know what was going to happen, but when she saw Slappys tree she began shivering all over again, she tried to wriggle free but Yakko tightened his grip on her.

''Relax will ya? It'll be fine'' he said, but this was Slappy, so she didn't buy it but stayed still so she wouldn't get on his bad side

A toon which is always happy is very scary when it turns angry; especially when it has a tight grasp on you, imagine that, disturbing right?

what was more disturbing was when Slappy, who must have been watching out the window, came out in her hat and waving her umbrella, Lucy cowered under his arm as she came near with Skippy right behind

''is that the kid?'' she asked pointing her umbrella at Lucy, who turned her head away, ''she looks like one of you kids, what you're creator went even further insane?'' she asked, Skippy was looking at this newcomer close up, she seemed to terrified as he walked over, she looked like a Warner in appearance except for her blue nose, ''what's up she got a cold or something?'' said Slappy noticing this, Yakko brought her up holding her under her arms in the air like before and looked close, frightening her accidently, he began to wonder about this, but Slappy had all ready come up close and put a hand on her forehead, she began shaking worse than before until she took it away, ''what's up with her?'' she asked, noticing this.

''we think she's scared'' said dot, Slappy saw an opportunity to mess with her right there, so she leaned in and pulled a manic grin with scary eye's, she was expecting a toon like response, wide eyes, silly scream, rushing off in a puff of smoke,

It wasn't what she expecting.

she began freaking out trying to get out of Yakko's grip but not succeeding, crying hard but not making a sound, she couldn't keep it up because of how exhausted she was, so eventually fell limp again,

''Eeeeehhhh maybe you shouldn't do that until we let scratchy see her'' commented Yakko, Slappy who had stepped back during this could only agree, ''what kid of a toon reacts like that?'' she said,

''Those weird ones made by hippie college students'' said Skippy,

''dammit Skippy, if I ever catch you watching that garbage I'm going to give you what for, I have a basement full of dynamite in there, you don't think I'll use it?'' she threatened, the Warners bid farewell, Yakko tucked Lucy back under his arm and the set off back, the sun was starting to rise in the early morning, Lucy had been awake for a long time except for a little sleep she had got in the tree, without anyone noticing it she fell asleep under his arm from pure exhaustion.

* * *

the sun was further up in sky when the Warner's skipped back into the studio lot, Lucy was still asleep so didn't notice, but someone who did notice was Ralph the guard, he was standing behind the wall with his big net, he followed the Warner's as they walked back in, he was just readying his net when he stepped on a twig, it snapped and the Warner's turned around and saw him

''YIPE'' they shouted and shot of with comedic zooms, but during this Yakko forgot about Lucy so when they zoomed of Lucy fell to the floor, she woke with a start only to be suddenly engulfed and brought into the air by netting,

now this wasn't nice for a start, but to then have a fat face staring at you is a bit off, Lucy got as far back away in the net as she could but couldn't get her balance and kept falling,

''duuuuhhh hey dot, you look different'' he said, dumb as a plank, then he saw the nose, ''duuuuhhh hey wait, you're not dot'' it occurred to him that this wasn't dot, Wakko or Yakko, something connected for a moment in his brain that told him he should probably see Mr. Plotz about this, so he walked off to find a crate or something.

Meanwhile the Warner's were looking out from behind a leg of they're water tower

''Nice grip Yakko'' said dot sarcastically

''Hey I'm not used to carrying a payload when I do that'' he said in defence

''Why doesn't she just use her toon skills for crying out loud?'' asked dot

''Guys, I don't think she knows how'' said Wakko

''Well what do we do?'' asked Yakko,

Wakko spoke out ''well were not leaving her there!'' he said defiantly,

His brother raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky grin, ''why ever not Wakko?'' he said,

The two began arguing, while dot looked on annoyed by it all, ''boys'' she said rolling her eyes

meanwhile Lucy was terrified, Ralph had put her in a crate and nailed it shut, it was pitch black and she didn't know what was happening or where she was going as she felt the box tip and turn as it was carried away, Ralph had brought it to plotz's office, who was busy trying to make a rubber band ball, he put it away quick and picked up some random papers when Ralph burst in, convincing, if they hadn't been upside down and facing the wrong way.

''Ralph why are you in here? I have important work to do!'' he said eyeing the ball in the open draw,

''duuuhhh I got something I think you should see Mr. plotz sir'' he said taking out a crowbar, plotz saw the crate and recognized it as the slandered mode of transporting the Warner's and cowered behind his desk,

''Ralph what did you bring them in here for?! Get them out now!'' he yelled

''no sir, I really think you should see this'' said Ralph prising the lid off, it popped off and the two turned away, Ralph shielded himself with his arms and Ralph dived under his desk,

Nothing

They peeked out; usually the Warner's would jump out now and take them unawares

Nothing,

They checked behind they're backs and looked all around the room,

Nothing

Plotz decided to brave it and peered into the crate, expecting to be kissed in the face or have a scary mask pop out,

No

All he saw was a small toon girl, similar to the Warner's, wearing a violet turtleneck and a purple skirt, cowering in the corner of the crate looking terrified, her nose was blue.

''What's this?! Another one?!'' he yelled, frightening Lucy even more so,

''That our little discovery'' said a voice behind him, he turned around revealing the Warner trio standing behind him, smiling smugly, he jumped back.

''Explain this right now!'' he ordered

''Well Rita and runt saw something weird yesterday, we investigated and found her'' said Yakko pulling out a giant magnifying glass and focusing in on plotz,

Lucy had gotten up and was trying to get out of the box, she did but the desk was high for her so she couldn't get down, she wanted to get away from here but had to get down, so while plotz was yelling at the Warner's, who were playing badminton while Ralph refereed, she slowly eased off the desk and hung by her hands, she dropped down and hit the floor silently on her feet, while they weren't looking she ran for the door, she was halfway over when suddenly Yakko saw her, he stretched his arm over and like before grabbed her sides,

Lucy felt his hands and then saw the door get further away as she flew through the air, a sound of a fishing line rewinding was heard as Yakko's arms retracted carrying her across the room, they stopped at normal length,

''We're just going to take her over to scratchy to see what's wrong with her, she's scared of everything'' said Yakko, emphasizing the word 'everything'

''Fine, just get her out of here'' said plotz, looking at her curiously, they walked out while plotz and Ralph looked on, wondering about the little vulnerable toon girl they saw,

''Duuuuhhh she's not like them'' said Ralph

Plotz looked at him, he was right but there was no way he was admitting Ralph got something right.

* * *

the Warner's plus 1 burst into Dr Scratch-n-sniffs building, Yakko had his tail wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't run off again, she hung suspended in the air, she flailed around for a while, her arms and legs and even her tail, but it was hopeless, she hung defeated.

Hello nurse was in there as well waiting for them, instantly Wakko and Yakko's jaws dropped at the sight of her

''Helloooo nurse!'' they said,

''boys, go fig'' said dot to Lucy, Lucy managed a small smile before feeling Yakko start off again following the nurse, she stopped by a door and opened it, gesturing for them to walk in, ''the Warner's are here to see you'' she said, dot Wakko and Yakko walked in, as Yakko passed by so did Lucy in the air, hello nurse, seeing her for the first time was shocked, Lucy turned away and struggled again but only succeeded in turning upside down, Yakko flipped her back,

''Oh! And one extra as well'' said the nurse watching Lucy,

The aforementioned scratchy was behind his desk, he looked up and sighed when he saw the trio, he wasn't looking foreword to this

''Heya scratchy'' chimed the Warner's all at once'' the doctor looked at them, he could only see three

''Nurse I only zee the Warner's, there iz no extra'' he said to the nurse who had walked in seeing Lucy,

Yakko turned him and his tail so Lucy appeared from behind him, poor Lucy wasn't having fun having all these cartoons witch she all knew suddenly gawking at her,

Scratchy however dived down behind his desk, ''oh by ze godz not another little pest!'' he cried, he peered out over his desk expecting for there to some sort of zaniness in motion by the newest little toon,

No

all she was doing was hanging there wrapped in Yakko's tail looking petrified of everything, he saw tears on her face, as a psychiatrist he was trained to recognise different feelings, and her saw nothing but negativity in her eyes, in the Warner's he could usually see happiness, enjoyment and laughter, but in hers he saw sadness, terror, fear, sickness and a whole lot of other things that a small girl should never have, instantly he was concerned, he stepped out from behind his desk and walked over, he leaned in close and she began thrashing around crying again,

This simply wasn't natural for a toon

''Hmmm, why don't you jump on ze coach'',

This was a bad choice of words, as he found out when the Warner trio sprung up and began using the coach as a trampoline bouncing high in the air

''boingy boingy boingy boingy'' they chanted as they sprung high into the air, Lucy, who had unwillingly come along for the ride still in Yakko's tail, was starting to feel ill, she was empty after throwing up before but that still didn't mean she couldn't feel horrible inside, her cheeks turned a pale green colour,

''Stop stop stop that iz not what I meant!'' shouted scratch-n-sniff, the trio froze in mid air,

''well that not what you said'' said Yakko grinning, Wakko however noticed Lucy looking green and scared, he nudged his brother and pointed to her, Yakko looked and decided that probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world, so they sat back down, scratch-n-sniff had seen all of this

''Why do you carry ze child around like zat?'' he asked

''She kept trying to run off'' said dot, ''so we had to do something''

''well I don't think she likes zat'' said the doctor, it was true, the tail wrapped around her sides was wrapping around numerous scars and bruises making her wince when he jerked his tail by accident, scratchy walked over to her, she was fairly high up s they were face to face, she cowered back, ''vot is you're name?'' he asked, Lucy looked down and teared up,

''she doesn't talk'' said Yakko, scratchy looked back at the girl, ''cant you?'' he asked, Lucy shook her head, ''do you enjoy this?'' he asked referring to the position she was in, she shook her head again,

''Yakko I think you should be putting her down now'' he said,

''You're funeral'' he said, he lowered his tail until she was on the floor, he unwrapped his tail, instantly she made a bolt for the door, from fear alone.

''Quick! Stop her!'' said scratchy

hello nurse, who was watching this new toon with interest, picked her up as she ran by, she struggled as the nurse tried to get a grip on her, but as she did she grabbed a particularly sore spot on a rather bad scar, Lucy flinched hard and stopped moving pressing down on the spot, hello nurse wasn't just a figure, she was smart as well and a medical nurse too, so she knew that looked bad, so holding her in her arms she took a quick look under her sweater,

A small part of her wished she hadn't

all the scars showed up, some had dried blood around and the one she had grabbed had opened up and was starting to bleed, as a medical professional to say she was concerned was an under statement

''Oh my! She's covered in scars!'' she exclaimed, scratch-n-sniff had done a little medical training so decided to look as well,

''did you see the one on her neck?'' asked Wakko, looking over concerned, the Warner's may be silly, spontaneous and took very little seriously, but they knew that hundred of scars wasn't something you should joke about,

the nurse hadn't seen the one on her neck, so pulled the turtle neck down slightly, revealing the worst scar of all right on her neck, the purple red hardened scar she had since she was 5, the nurse nearly shrieked, scratchy was disturbed, he knew this wasn't accidently

''Guys, I am thinking I need to zee this child on her own right now, I shall see you in a bit, yes? nurse get a medical kit, the Warner's left after the nurse, the boys making heart-eyes at her while dot walked out normally, the nurse came back with Lucy, a medical kit but minus the Warner's, she sat Lucy on the coach while the doctor pulled up a chair,

''Now then, how old are you?'' he asked, Lucy put up 7 fingers, ''I see'' said scratchy,

The Warner's however were not easily deterred, they were outside the window on the ledge looking inside and listening to every word, ''now we're getting somewhere'' said Yakko grinning

Inside scratchy continued, ''can you write?'' she nodded and he handed her pencil and paper, ''please be writing your name'' he said, Lucy wrote down in big scrawling letters her name, 'ah so you're name is Lucy! Now we are getting somewhere yah'', hello nurse was busy patching up her scars, she gestured to them, implying she wanted to know about them

''So, that quite a few scars you have there, were they by accident?'' he asked, she did nothing except look at the ground while her scars got patched, scratchy knew this wasn't good, ''do you want to talk about it? He asked, she shook her head,

The Warner's who were outside looked in, wanting to know more.

''You zeem to hold fear for everyone, you need to realise zat no-one here wishes harm to come to you'', she started to calm down a bit

''Is zere anything you would like to zay about you're scars?'' he said

She shook her head, he decided he would have to try again sometime, but the fact she couldn't talk but a little damper on things,

''Why don't you stay with ze Warner's a little while, with they're permission of course'' he suggested

''We're fine with it'', said Wakko popping out from behind his chair, scratchy leaped out with a shriek and landed on his rear, Lucy smiled in amusement as he got up and began yelling at them not to do that

when he was done Yakko stretched out his tail and wrapped it round her sides again, the scars were just a dull throb now the nurse had put antiseptic on them, so it didn't hurt so much, Lucy waved as she went out the doorway, beginning to lighten up,

She was starting to enjoy this bright new world.

* * *

**there might be a week before the next chpter because i have a project to do for college, stay tuned though!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Pinky, The Brain and Michael

''So kid, your names Lucy huh?'' said Yakko

after leaving Dr Scratch-N-Sniff's office the trio and Lucy had ran outside and stopped by the building, Yakko had still got Lucy in his tail knowing it didn't hurt her now, he was hanging her close to his face but not so close to impose on her, she nodded, she still looked nervous,

''well looks like you're staying with us then Lucy, haven't got a thing for heights have yer?'' he said gesturing at the water tower, which towered over everything, she shuddered a little, Yakko saw

''Well it will be fine when were up there, but I advise you wear this'' and he pulled out a blindfold and tied it on her,

Then in cartoonish fashion (and deifying gravity as well) the trio with Lucy in Yakko's tail literally ran up the ladder as you would on the ground, only vertically,

in no time at all they popped up onto the railing, Lucy, feeling them stop, took the blindfold of her eyes and looked round, it was a spectacular view, all the city laid out, then the mountains in the background,

''Nice view isn't it?'' said dot

''Better get used to it, we don't know how long you staying with us'' said Wakko seeing her looking,

Yakko opened the big shield shaped metal door and they stepped in, the door shutting behind them with a clang which made Lucy jump,

''Relax, it always does that'' said Yakko, he set her down on her feet next to Wakko,

''okay sibs, we have a full day of mischief ahead of us'' he said with the authority of a drill sergeant, ''today we'll be bringing Lucy with us so she can get to know the place and so we can teach her the trade'',

''we can do that here'' said Wakko, and he pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar from hammer space and turned to Lucy, ''I'll trade you this for you're ribbon'' he said, Lucy backed away from the bar, she asked her dad for chocolate once when she could talk, she soon regretted it and didn't want to make her dad angry, what if he found out!

''Eeeehhh not the right kind of trade there Wakko'' said Yakko, ''and kid, its only chocolate, you're not afraid of that too are you?'' he said giving a 'seriously' look, she looked at the floor, she couldn't tell them,

Literally

while Yakko and dot began planning, Wakko looked at Lucy with a sort of concerned look, he felt that was a whole story behind her, but would she let them know?

Would he want to know?

he decided she'd tell them when she was ready and ran over to his brother and sister, leaving Lucy feeling a bit confused about what to do,

* * *

a bit later that day when the door of the tower burst open letting the three zany toons hop out, and a smaller toon girl clamber out through the awkwardly shaped door frame,

''Alright sibs! lets go!'' cried Wakko, and the three promptly jumped over the railing and free falled down and down, until they landed neatly on there feet, leaving Lucy up on the tower railing wondering what to do, and feeling rather terrified, and on her own. The three at the bottom of the tower looked up, realising that she was probably not going to jump off the 25 floor high ledge,

''We got teach this girl a few tricks or she'll never keep up'' said dot,

''I'll get her!'' said Wakko, and, like someone had hit rewind, he reverse jumped back up, where he found Lucy trying to work up courage to use the ladder,

''Why don't you jump down like us?'' he said in his souse accent, she shook her head frantically, he thought any toon would know how to do that,

''how about I help you, toons like us can do anything you know'' he said, she looked down, she really wasn't wanting to do this, Wakko held out his hand, she looked at it, then tentatively reached out and held it, they walked over to the edge,

''Listen, concentrate, and what you're doing and follow my lead'' said Wakko, she nodded, they stepped forwards,

And jumped

Lucy was falling rapidly, seeing the ground racing up, she was terrified inside but managed to stay with Wakko and followed what he did, he kept he feet pointed down, then when they were three

quarters down Wakko made a breaking motion like what you would see a cartoon do when there running, she copied and concentrated on stopping,

There was a sound of skidding rubber tires as they slowed down and stopped on the ground, Lucy had stopped about two feet up, so when she looked and got shocked she lost concentration and fell the last couple of feet

''Good attempt but you still have a way to go'' commented Yakko, ''now are you going to walk or am I carrying you in my tail again?'' he asked,

''Do you know how to do toon speed?'' asked dot, Lucy looked bewildered, so they set an example,

the Warners revved up there feet until they were just white rings spinning wildly, then WHOOOSH they were off, Lucy looked on after, 'oh well', she thought, 'when in roam'.

She began doing what they had done, soon her feet became a blur, just a little more and...

She shot off,

She stumbled,

She fell,

She made it about 30 feet, not so bad, the Warners zipped back, Lucy was lying comically on the ground, and the three leaned over inspecting

''not bad for a first attempt, but we'll have to teach you some other day'' said Yakko, ''for now though'' he looped his tail round her waist once more and lifted her clear into the air about 3 feet of the ground, ''okay, lets go!'' he shouted, they revved up once more, and shot off again with Lucy coming along for the ride,

it was an amazing feeling riding at toon speed, the wind rushing by her, she saw flashes of the streets which were there for a split second and then they were gone, she wondered how long they would be going that speed,

As she found out it wasn't long at all,

* * *

It was Saturday, and the staff of acme labs had the day off,

Which meant another day of scheming, plotting, and ultimately, failing for two certain lab mice,

brain was annoyed, today's plan had needed nutrients and compounds from the yolk of the egg of a very rare bird, which had been flown in from the tropics earlier that day, but his stupid cohort pinky had wanted a closer look and to feed, so had opened the cage door 'just a little' he said.

''Pinky what made you think the bird would want jelly anyway?'' he asked his aforementioned friend

''everybody loves jelly brain, poit'' he replied with an air of confidence, brain fought the urge to smack him with the tracker he had, the two were trying to find to bird with a device brain had pieced together, it was a metal box with a satellite dish on top, and a radar scope in the front with a

dial below it, he was using one of the birds feathers in the tracker, they were just by the fence that separated acme labs property from the street, just inside the fence on they're own land,

Suddenly the tracker started beeping getting faster and faster,

''This is it pinky! Get ready!'' said brain, he pointed it to where it was beeping most...

At a lady walking down the street wearing a hat with feathers in it

''Hmm, I better make a few adjustments'' he sighed, pinky was busy looking at the lady, who had quite a figure,

A figure that didn't just catch pinkie's eye

there was a rush of wind as something went by at an amazing speed, then a screech as it stopped further down the road, then another rush of wind as it came back,

Guess who it was,

Yakko and Wakko, catching a glimpse of the lady, had just had to have another glimpse,

A particularly long glimpse.

'Helloooo nurse'' exclaimed the two simultaneously, dot took in a breath to say her part, then sighed, ''never mind'' she moped.

Lucy however was just 'hanging around' watching all of this, she saw they were near Acme Labs, but she didn't see two certain mice so she relaxed,

The two certain mice however saw her very clearly from where they were, pinky was the first to see her swaying in the breeze, his jaw hit the floor, literally, for a toon that's quite possible

''Erm, brain'', he started,

''Not now pinky'' grumbled brain fiddling with the dial, he had somehow got the thing set to 'walrus' which seemed impossible to him, how was a feather related to that?

''How many Warners are there brain?'' asked pinky, the brain looked up but not at his friend from exasperation,

''Pinky you see them almost every day, you should surely know it's three by now'' he sighed,

Pinky looked again, he counted on his fingers, something wasn't right here

''but what about that then brain?'' he asked, brain turned to face his colleague and smack him with the tracker, but as he did he caught a glimpse of Lucy, he froze solid in shock, he dropped the remote, which he had positioned above pinkies head to smack him with it, it dropped straight onto the dumb mouse squashing him flat, his head poked out to continue gazing at this strange sight.

The Warners were consulting there map, looking to see where they were, so they didn't see the two mice, neither did Lucy, when they figured where they were they shot off again at toon speed, they shot round a corner and were gone from sight,

''Pinky''

''Yeah brain?''

''The bird can wait''

''Can it brain?''

''Yes pinky, we have research to do''

And with that the bulky headed mouse turned and ran back to the lab with his dim-witted friend behind him, both eager to find out about this new toon girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was having an amazing ride; she saw flashes of blue sea and knew they were crossing oceans, and, as she found out, oceans of time.

they suddenly came to a screeching stop, Lucy whammed straight into Yakko's back from the sudden stop of momentum, she sprung back on his tail feeling a little dazed,

''Sorry bout that kid but we've arrived'', he said, ''next time I'll warn yer''.

Lucy looked round, they was in a big stone paved place, they were next to a giant building that stretched up and up, the was steps leading up to the big double doors,

suddenly the double doors opened up with a bang and two people flew out, they landed 50 feet

away and hit the ground, wearing smocks' and berets, the person responsible stood in the doorway, a big man wearing a toga, blond hair, and a big chin,

''OUT OUT YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! YOU CALL YOURSELVES ARTISTS?!'' he shouted after them, he sighed and hung a sign on the door saying 'painters wanted'. ''You just can't get good help these days'' he said, and walked back inside,

The Warners looked at each other and smiled, Yakko turned to Lucy, ''hey Lucy, ever heard of Michael Angelo?'' he asked smirking, she shook her head, ''well then your in for a treat, not only do you get to meet him, you get to meet a new, 'Special Friend' of ours'' he said slyly,

She smiled, this sounded fun, and she often saw the trio cause havoc for they're 'Special Friends'.

they marched up to the closed doors, Yakko set Lucy back down on her feet, ''follow our league kid'' said dot, Lucy was nervous, she had never done this before, Wakko was next to her and sensed this, ''keep in time with me and you'll be alright'', he said taking her hand again, the walked to the door and Yakko burst it open with his foot,

Lucy saw a large tower wobble and fall, then the shouting man fall in a bucket of red paint, Yakko rushed inside

''its Yakko and Wakko-'' he started, Wakko rushed in hearing his name, Lucy stayed in the doorway, still holding his hand which had stayed behind, his arm stretched out,

''-and our sister dot'' he finished fluently, dot rushed in,

''and our friend Lucy'' she said, suddenly Wakko's arm reeled in taking Lucy with it, she flew over and stopped next to dot hanging by his hand in the air, before she dropped down onto her feet, she gave a nervous smile, trying to fit in with the other three, they began bobbing to a tune that came from nowhere, she joined in as best as she could, the Warners started singing a ditty little tune, she couldn't but joined in the motions

''If you need you're ceiling painted come see us-!'' they started, they grabbed pots of purple paint and threw it, suddenly they was in a purple backdrop

''-We will paint it better than a guy named Gus-'' they said pulling a chubby man on then pushing him back,

''-if its flaking and its peeling we will renovate you ceiling we will make it so appealing come see us!'' they finished popping out of the backdrop of purple which had just fallen on them,

Dot vanished and reappeared singing solemnly on a table in a spotlight, when she finished Yakko popped up in front of Michael Angelo

''Friend, we'll paint any ceiling for 29.95! right!-'' Wakko walked over to a funny cart thing full of ladders, he hopped on one and gestured for Lucy to pull a lever on the cart, she did and the ladders extended rapidly and shot Wakko into the ceiling much to Lucy's surprise, a large part of the ceiling came loose,

Wakko popped back down, she looked up, the ceiling was better and when she looked back down the rubble was gone, she was confused, Wakko grabbed her hand and they ran over with Yakko and dot over to in front of the man in the paint bucket, who was getting up, he was so angry the paint on him boiled and evaporated,

''You fools I'm the great Michael Angelo! And this is the sisteen chapel!'' he declared Yakko jumped onto his chest and came face to face with him

''Oh yeah, well if you're so great then what did you do with the other 15 chapels huh? got you there''

he said smugly, he hopped off, Michael suddenly grabbed all there scruffs in one big hand, when he grabbed Lucy's collar it tightened and rubbed on her scar causing it to start to hurt,

''out out get out!'' he yelled, and made to throw them out, then as they was flung out they looped round and the momentum of force flung the artist out instead! He flew 50 feet out and sat there confused,

''Well that takes care of the competition'' said Yakko shutting the door, he walked over to the middle of the chapel with Wakko, dot jumped over with a starting gun and a flag,

''gentleman start your rollers!'' she cried, Y&W were rolling paint rollers in trays of white paint, she threw down the flag and they shot over to a scaffold and shot up, Lucy walked over rubbing her scar gently to make it stop hurting, dot noticed and figured it out,

''don't worry, lets paint and you'll forget about it!" she chirped cheerfully and dragged Lucy up the scaffold, most of it was already painted over in white, she handed Lucy a roller, grabbed her own and started painting, Lucy joined in as well, she was high up but there was railings so she felt safer.

the door began banging, Michael was screaming to be let in, so Yakko jumped down to open the door, he entered and began screaming at the ceiling, she guessed he didn't like there, 'renovations'.

Yakko, who had jumped up, claimed 'they had a heck of a time covering up those naked people'.

dot jumped down, Lucy tried herself this time, she did the same as before but this time hit the ground but a little too hard so hurt her feet slightly,

''You idiots! It's supposed to have pictures!'' he wailed

''Pictures! He wants pictures!'' said Wakko,

''Don't worry mike'' said Yakko, ''our mistake, this hasn't happened since that Venus demilo arms fiasco''

dot lead him away and gave him a ton of stuff telling him to pick out a pattern, then led him outside, the shut the door again, Lucy watched with interest, suddenly Wakko grabbed her arm and dragged her up another scaffold, using toon paint Yakko and dot were already through two murals, Lucy was handed a tin of unlabeled paint, ''its toon paint, just slosh it on anywhere'' said Wakko, and he did so, Lucy joined in, the paint took form on its own until they had a picture of Elvis,

then the door banged open and she heard him screaming no again, dot hopped down as he fell to the floor, ''I'm ruined, ruined!'' he yelled, dot ran over, ''I knew it'' she said, ''he prefers the young Elvis'' she mourned,

Lucy jumped down with ease this time, and ran over with the others to see a scroll that the famous artist had pulled out, ''it's supposed to look like this!'' he wailed

The scroll was of the famous painting in small version, it did look fancy,

''Oh! More naked people!'' cried dot covering her eyes, Lucy wasn't sure what was happening, so covered hers as well,

''I wouldn't go flashing that around if I were you mike'' claimed Yakko, ''this is a church'', he whispered, and grabbed the scroll, scrunched it up and tossed it away, Michael began begging for there help, Yakko agreed, ''but not for art'' he said, ''we'll do it because, we like painting naked people!'' he claimed joyfully,

later when Yakko had sprayed the roof white, Wakko darted along a tightrope drawing the outlines, then dot rushed the other way drawing numbers on it, Yakko gave Lucy a tin of paint and told her to hold it by the trampoline the Warners were carrying, mike jumped on and dunked his paint brush before he sprung up, he sloshed it on, the came back down, the four of them rushed over to where he was falling, he sprung down, dipped his paint brush and shot back up again

Soon enough the painting was done,

Except for one blank space bang in the middle

''I still don't know what to paint in this blank space, and his eminence will be here any minute!'' cried Michael, suddenly the door was thrown open and a red carpet rolled in, people began yelling ''his eminence is coming!'' a figure stood in the door, Yakko leaned over to Michael, ''don't worry mike, you go say howdy, we'll finish up'' he reassured, Michael ran over while the Warners darted up,

Lucy meanwhile was looking at the figure, he looked familiar, and as he stepped out of the sun she saw him clearly,

It was Stephen Spielberg!

she recognized him from the show and knew that he was the main man for there cartoon, she was also pretty sure he would remember not having her drawn as well, frightened she ran over to the back of the church and hid behind a pillar, she watched as Michael presented his work, then saw what they had painted, she looked up and saw a small boy on a rock touching fingers with a weird looking creature

(This of course was E.T and Eliot, but she hadn't seen that film, she's only 7)

Michael was yelling he was ruined, but Steven claimed he loved it, the Warners jumped into his arms, after giving a bowel of cereal to Michael,

''Wait a minute, were missing one here'' said Yakko

''No you're all here'' said Steven

''We have a new friend with us!'' said Wakko, ''it's a she!''

''Well let me meet her then!'' said Steven

While the Warners sprung out of his arms, Lucy hid behind the pillar, what he would think if he saw her! This was a scary as when the Warners first found her,

''here she is!'' she heard behind her, she felt Yakko's hands on her sides and herself lifting up, she grabbed a peace of brass on the handle and held on,

''c'mon he wont bite!'' said Yakko, she still clung on, so Yakko grabbed her ankles and began pulling, her legs stretched toonishly, but she didn't let go, Wakko was watching all of this, he didn't think she was enjoying this, dot had other ideas, she had got a feather and walked up to Lucy, she reached out and tickled her under her arm,

Lucy instantly let go and snapped back, Yakko had stretched her legs all the way over to where Steven stood, she flew round the pillar and shot across the hall, Yakko caught, holding her sides, only she was upside down, so he flipped he round and held her up to Steven,

Steven was shocked at this, then he leaned in closer for a better look, Lucy started shaking, this was very scary,

''I don't remember her, she looks like one of you, is there a copyright thing going on here!?'' he said his voice getting louder, she was getting scared so Yakko pulled her back, he put her on the ground and she ran behind him,

''Calm down Steven you'll scare her'', ''why?'' Yakko whispered in his ear about all the scars and the one on her neck, and the fact she couldn't talk and was terrified of most things,

''Oh, I'm sorry'' he said, Lucy peered out from behind Yakko, her blue nose sniffled slightly,

''sorry Steven but we've got to go, seeya round!'' said Yakko looping his tail round Lucy and lifting her up, the Warners shot off at toon speed

''i'll see you guys later! it was nice to meet you lucy!'' called steven

the warners plus lucy appeared outside,

''Well that was intense'' said Wakko, the sun was starting to set,

''C'mon guys, its getting dark'' said Yakko, ''time to go home''.

they shot off at toon speed across the oceans, Lucy felt the sea breeze and then heard the sounds of the city, the light got darker, then when they stopped, they was next to the tower, the moon was up and there was stars dotted everywhere, the Warners ran up the leg of the tower with Lucy along for the ride, they jumped into the tower and shut the door behind them,

''Wakko, make up a bed for a guest if you please!'' said Yakko,

Wakko pulled out his gag bag and pulled out a small iron framed bed with sheets and a pillow, it landed with a clang near the Warners triple Decker bed,

''we better get you ready for bed'' said dot to Lucy, Lucy wondered what she meant, suddenly all three grabbed her and rushed into the bathroom, they went to the sink, dot grabbed a toothbrush from no-where ready with toothpaste, and began scrubbing Lucy's teeth with it, she squirmed around but soon her teeth were clean, they rushed out and placed her on her feet on the ground, dot pulled out a hoop, put it over Lucy on the ground, she brought it up and it left a curtain surrounding Lucy, when she brought it back down Lucy was in a purple nighty her size, they grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, spun round until they were a blur and when they stopped they were in there own nightwear, they jumped into there own beds

''goodnight!'' they all announced at once, then Yakko switched the lights off, then the only light was from the moon shining outside the window spotlighting her bed, she sat on the sheets wondering what just happened, she clambered under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow, she hadn't had a bed for 2 years, eventually, exhausted as she was, she fell asleep

* * *

''YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT!'' yelled her dad, he brought his hand back and swiped it hard across her head, she fell, she was still in her toon form in her dream, ''YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME?! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM ME! YOUR NOTHING!'' he was getting bigger as he spoke, until he was the size of a house, ''NOW YOU GET WHATS COMING TO YOU!'' he screamed, he brought his hand back and drew back for a punch, she saw his fist come flying towards her, and screamed silently

* * *

Wakko woke up, he heard something, he turned and saw Lucy thrashing in her sleep, tears were running down her face as she shook and tossed and turned, she must be having one heck of a nightmare, he hoped down silently and walked over, he shook her shoulder and called her name, she woke up with a start, she sat up and saw him looking concerned

''Are you okay?'' he asked, she shook her head

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he slapped his hand over his mouth ''I mean, erm'' Lucy looked down at her sheets, tears rand down her face and dripped of her nose,

''do you want me to stay?'' he asked, she paused then slowly nodded, he clamber into the bed next to her, there was an awkward moment before she wrapped he arms round his waist, he paused then wrapped his round her.

Soon enough they fell asleep, this time the nightmares didn't come back,

All was still

Then there was a faint pattering noise, like 2 little pairs of feet

Then from a dark corner behind a dresser, came two mice,

''Brain I'm not sure about this'' whispered pinky, ''I mean, you did just see her right''

''Pinky you do want to find out about her right?'' whispered brain, he had a pair of nail scissors with him, which was nearly as big as him, ''this is just a preliminary test, we just need a DNA sample and we'll be gone,

''I know but, what if we find out something we shouldn't?'' pinky whispered frantically back, whatever had her like was something he didn't want to see,

this had brain stumped, ''well'' he started, ''maybe if we can found out we can help her'' he said, trying to fool himself more than pinky, ''now get that bag ready'' pinky had a small re-sealable bag, they snuck up to the bed, crawled up and tiptoed across the pillow, while brain got a small peace of her hair pinky looked her over, he could only just see her neck, but it didn't look quite right, so he walked down the pillow slightly to get a better look,

If he wasn't already white he would have turned it then

''Brain!'' he whispered frantically

''Pinky get over here with that bag'' he whispered back

''Brain please! Come look at this!'' pinky pleaded

''We don't have time pinky, now bring the bag over he-'' started brain

''Brain! Get over here now!'' he said with such seriousness that brain double-taked, pinky never talked like that, he walked over,

''Okay pinky, what is it that you just had to-'' he stopped

Lucy's nighty was loose around the neck, so her scar was showing clearly in the moon light, her horrid purple red scar, for a good few moments they just stared at this horrid sight, until brain pulled a camera out from hammer space

''Brain! What are you doing?'' whisper-shouted pinky

''I'm just taking a photo so we can analyse it back at the lab, we need to find out all we can about her'', he said.

He took a photo and they put the hair in the bag, then they ran off, they ran through a pipe and slid down and down until they popped out of a drain at the bottom of the tower,

''Now pinky, back to the lab, we'll soon figure this new girl out!''

''Oh I do love playing detective brain! Narf!'' said pinky as the two mice ran of the studio lot into the night

They had no idea what they were going to find out

* * *

**thanks for waiting, i know i've been a while, i hope you enjoyed it, the bit with michael angelo is from the episode 'Hooked on a Ceiling', i'm not sure about the bit with speilberg, but if you dont like it just ignore it**


	6. Chapter 6: Do Not Break The Fuzzyhead

**sooooo sorry for the long wait, but i do have other storys to attend to y'know, okay i have one other story but thats besides the point, might not be that long but its better than keeping you waiting right?**

**right?**

**no, put the tomato down, PUT IT DOWN! AW CRA-**

* * *

Yakko was first to wake up that morning, so took it upon himself to wake up the others, he popped up by his brothers bed,

And found it empty,

his gaze travelled over to the guest bed, he leapt over Wakko's bed and jaunted over, there he found his brother in bed with Lucy, Lucy had her as wrapped around him tight and he could see tear stains on her face, that was something he would have to deal with,

But right now he found something he could use to wind his brother up

He shook his brother awake, Wakko looked around and saw Lucy wrapped round him, then his brother hovering over him with a wide grin on his face

''Sleep well?'' he asked

Wakko's face burned red

Lucy began to stir, Wakko's movement had woken her up, she opened her eye's and saw where she was, she shot up and back and fell right out the bed, Yakko zipped round, dressed in an old farmers attire complete with pitchfork, hat and bit of hay to chew on. He found away too have a joke around at her expense

''We take you in from the streets'' he said in a mock angry farmer voice, ''and you take advantage of the young un!'' he said pointing his fork at her,

She leapt back and began shaking her head frantically, she thought she made him angry, and an angry Warner is a scary Warner, she teared up

''Hey kid calm down I'm only joking'' said Yakko switching back to his usual attire in a spin, Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down,

''HEY I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEUTY SLEEP OVER HERE!''

Lucy shot under the bed and covered her head with her arms, last time she heard yelling that loud intense pain had been the next thing she felt

dot had been woken up and didn't know it was morning, she just thought they had woken her up again, but after looking round she soon realised it was morning, she was still miffed at being woken up though,

Yakko peered under the bed, ''hey Lucy false alarm'' he said, she crawled out from under the bed, the second she stood up Yakko spun her round until she was a blur, when she stopped she was back in her clothes, purple skirt and violet turtleneck, dot ran over in her pink skirt and flower bow,

''Okay sibs we've got nothing to do until we meet scratchy at 11, what shall we do till then?'' said Yakko, dot began jumping up and down

''Me and Lucy can talk about clothes and make up and Mel Gibson!'' she said, ecstatic at the thought of having a friend her age who was a girl

Wakko gave her a stern look, dot realised what she said,

''well I'll probably be doing most of the talking, well all of it, but we can still have fun!'' she said, and grabbed Lucy's arm and ran off to her cupboard, a big room she kept all her girl stuff in. her two brothers were left alone

''Well that's the last we'll see of her'' quipped Yakko

* * *

''What the heck happened to these clothes'' asked dot looking at the moth eaten holes in her skirt and jumper, ''they look like they've been through a cheese grater!'' Lucy was sat in a chair a lot bigger than her so was evaluated slightly above dot as she inspected her, ''and your hairs full of knots! What do you shampoo with gravel?!'' she exclaimed, Lucy shrunk back a little,

''well lucky for you you have the worlds greatest fashonista at you're service!'' and with that dot began rushing about getting things ready while Lucy looked on fascinated, suddenly dot was behind her, she pulled the purple bow from Lucy's ponytail and let her hair fall out of its shape, her hair was ratty and knotty and hung by her shoulder,

''Just look at that mess! we gotta sort it out!'' cried dot, and wheeled the chair over to sink like what you would find in the hairdressers, and tilted it back and before Lucy knew what was happening dot was spraying water at her hair, and speaking with a standard hairdresser accent

''Anyway darling, I was up in Venice last month you now, and the views you would get up there, they are the best, stop struggling''

Lucy had not been expecting this sudden hair wash and was trying to get up, much to dots annoyance,

''Hold still will ya? I'm trying to make you beautiful!'' she said squeezing a dollop of shampoo on her now wet hair, she began scrubbing it in until it was a mass of foam, then pulled out a fire hose and sprayed a jet off warm water down on her until the soap was gone, she turned it off leaving Lucy looking dazed and a little scared, dot pulled out a comb at ran it through Lucy's hair, then she flipped the chair upright again and Lucy came face to face with a very large turbine engine,

''Just have to dry it now'' claimed dot and pulled a lever on the side,

instantly Lucy was hit by a huge force of heated wind, she clung to the arms of the chair to stop herself from flying back, then it stopped as suddenly as it started and when she looked up the turbine engine was gone, so was dot

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair; dot had come up behind her and was tying it back into its purple bow

''There! Don't you feel better now?'' asked dot, ''now we've got to sort your outfit out, it's a good style but we need to sort out those holes!'' and she pulled out a needle and thread

Lucy cowered back

Meanwhile Yakko and Wakko were watching don knots on television, Yakko leaned over with a grin, time to start the wind ups

''So what was you doin in Lucy's bed?'' he asked innocently

Wakko looked at the floor, ''I woke up in the middle of the night and saw her thrashing and crying

in her sleep, she was having a nightmare, so I stayed with her'' he said

This got Yakko's attention, they all had nightmares, everyone had, but neither her or his sibling had that sort of reaction, not even Wakko when he dreamt of clown clones invading Burbank,

''What do you think the nightmare was?'' asked Wakko

''eeehhh cant tell you that one Wakko'' he said, ''but maybe scratchy will get it out of her'' he conceded, ''that is if dot ever lets her out of there'' he said looking at the time

Just then the door opened and dot walked out

''I am an artist!'' she claimed, then reached through the doorway and pulled Lucy out

Lucy looked much better, her hair was silky and smooth and all the holes and tears in her skirt and top had been fixed, she still looked nervous around them though,

''Well dot you managed to kill a good amount of time, its time to go see scratchy'' said Yakko,

Wakko walked over to Lucy, she looked so much better than before, and her hair looked better

''You look...nice'' he said, struggling to speak right, Lucy blushed and smiled

''C'mon you two, scratchy going to try and probe out minds, you especially'' said Yakko looking at Lucy, she had a bad feeling about this

Scratch-n-sniff looked up as the 3 warmers walked in, followed by Lucy cautiously,

''Ah you're here, and zo is Lucy, very good!'' said scratchy catching sight of the little Warner look alike, pleaze be zeating you'rezelves on ze couch there'' he said. the Warner's jumped over while Lucy went over and tried to climb up until Yakko reached down, picked her up and sat her on the seat,

''Now then were going to try something again today, because I feel we made some progress the last time we did it''

''Did what?'' asked dot raising an eyebrow

Just then Hello Nurse walked in, much to the male warner's delight, ''doctor? Elmyra's here'' she said,

''ELMYRA!'' shrieked the Warner's, which startled Lucy, Elmyra, where had she heard that name before?

then a red headed girl wearing a green shirt and white skirt skipped in singing tunelessly, Lucy knew this toon, and she also knew why the others were scared, so she slipped behind the couch,

''Hello fuzzy heads! its me again!'' cried the tiny toons star as she leapt towards the couch sending the Warners fleeing only to be caught by there tails and brought back for a bone crunching hug,

''I'm going to hug you and squeeze you and-'' she cut off suddenly, because she noticed something

Lucy had done a good job hiding behind the couch after years of practice hiding from her father; she had every limb tucked into the darkness,

But she forgot her tail

and the end of said tail was sticking out over the couch and shivering, Elmyra, curious, grabbed the end and pulled up, Lucy was given an awful shock as she suddenly went flying up, this time though she grabbed the leg of the couch and held on, only her back half was showing and her top half was under,

''Ooooooohhhhhh, it's another fuzzy head!'' cried Elmyra in joy of the thought of having another little creature to, 'care for'.

Elmyra was strong, to crush people the way she did you would have to be, and Lucy was weak, after years of very little food and no activities you would be, so inevitably she lost her grip and was pulled

up into the light,

''Hello little fuzzy head!'' said Elmyra joyously, and brought in Lucy for a 'hug'

''I'm going hug you and squeeze you and-''

'CRACK'

Lucy's ribs were battered chipped and bruised, only just managing to stay intact thanks to protection from Lucy,

But Elmyra was the straw that broke the camels back

Everyone heard the horrid crack sound; Lucy writhed and fell limp,

''Fuzzy head? Are you okay''

A drip of blood getting faster to form a stream coming from Lucy's mouth was the only answer

They all took it as a 'no'.

Elmyra dropped Lucy who fell on the floor, she was starting get dizzy and her ribcage hurt like mad, she felt something moving around,

The Warners, scratch-n-sniff and hello nurse were over in a flash, the nurse picked her up and felt her ribcage, and she instantly knew what happened.

''Her ribs are broken!'' she cried, Lucy was starting to loose blood now,

Wakko rushed over panic in his eyes, Yakko and dot following close behind

''Quickly! Ve muzt take her to ze hozpital!'' yelled scratchy, Elmyra had backed into a corner during this

Yakko' being the tallest and strongest picked up Lucy from the nurse and felt where her ribs should be but weren't, this was horrendously serious

''You kidz are ze faztest! Use toon speed! Materialise! Do somethink!'' yelled the doctor

without further ado the three toons started up there feet until they were a blur and shot off faster than ever before, people and toons on the street and in the lot could only watch in amazement as they shot by,

Even roadrunner looked twice in amazement

And all the while as Yakko carried her as gently as he could,

Wakko was in front urging him to go faster.

* * *

**thats it for now, i'll leave it on a sort of cliffhanger, to keep you watching, arnt i devious!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery and The Rozzers

**soooooo sorry for the long update but y'know i have other story's to work on so i cant just keep doing this one, but i will try to be more updated, so without further adu, ado, adue...? without further time wasting, i present to you chapter 7, enjoy.**

* * *

It was late

The doctors had been working hard

The second the Warners had burst through the doors and showed the poor girl at the reception she had been taken away on a gurney into surgery, where they found the injuries they had found had only been the tip of the iceberg,

she had internal bleeding from the broken ribs, but they had been so battered the doctors said you could have broken them by kicking one of those big sponge balls at her quite hard, she had bruising and cuts all over her and bad ones at that, her bones were brittle and a little cracked here and there, and she was dangerously malnourished, her heartbeat was weak and her throat was horrible, they worked well into the day and then some, as soon as they fixed one aliment one was there ready to be fixed,

all throughout this time Wakko had been scared, more so than his brother and sister, he refused to leave the hospital, the staff promised that she would be alright but he would not leave the building, his sibs felt the same but they wasn't a patch on how Wakko felt

eventually Lucy came out of surgery but that was far from the last of it she would see, she would have to stay at the hospital while they continued to fix her up, and that would take a while, she was still asleep from the anaesthetic and was taken to the toon ward of the hospital, toons rarely got hurt enough for the hospital and if they did it usually comedic but on occasion there was a serious case,

This case fit into that category perfectly,

It was around 9 at night when they said they could see her; she was still sleeping still, and was hooked up to all sorts of gadgets and bags of liquid,

''Hey Yakko?'' said his younger brother, ''d'yer think she'll be okay?''

''Of course, toons always bounce back''

''yeah see!'' said dot, and in an effort to lighten the mood she ran at a wall, jumped into it and promptly bounced of onto the opposite wall and ricocheted around the room until she came to a neat stop exactly where she started

''Just a little thing I do'' she said

Just then a doctor walked in followed by a man in a police uniform,

''Excuse me kids but this man would like to talk to you about the little girl here'' said the doctor

''The doctor here contacted me after dealing with the child, claiming the injuries were from an act of assault and abuse''

Yakko stood up at this, ''you're not accusing us are you!'' he said in shock

''No we know enough about you, you may annoy people to the point the go insane for about a day or two but we know enough about you to say you wouldn't do anything like this, but we was wondering if you could fill in some questions about her''

The Warners nodded in synch with each other,

''Is she a relative of you're?''

''No she's not'' said dot

''Then how did she come about you're acquaintance?''

''We heard about her from Rita and runt when they said they saw green lightning, we found tracks in the area from her and then at night Slappy called saying she saw her, we tracked her to an ally where we found her hiding behind some boxes'' said Wakko

''So you have no idea how these injuries came about? Hasn't she told you anything?''

''She cant, she can't talk'' said Yakko

''Yes I'm afraid it looks like someone has cut her throat and severed he vocal cords'' said the doctor

The policeman took all this down in his book and snapped it shut,

''Thank you for this, I will be contacting miss squirrel later and I shall be back when she feels better'' he said goodbye and left,

''I'm sure you can go home know, we'll let you know immediately if something happens, but she's stable now I can assure you''

''Yeah c'mon Wakko I've been here all day! I know I've been bringing joy to these patients lives with my cuteness, but I want to go now!'' pleaded dot

Eventually Wakko consented and they went home, but he took a long final look at Lucy before he left

* * *

it was the next day, the Warners were running about the lot, visiting hours weren't until 11am and they had time to kill, they were shooting and running around causing there usual brand of manic mayhem when...

''Hey guys!'' they looked and saw Buster and Babs bunny (no relation) waving at them, they walked over,

''Hey you two, how's things in acme acres?'' asked Yakko

''Things are going pretty well, Gogo said he's looking forward to you're next visit to wacky land'' the Warners sometimes went there as they were just as wacky as Gogo, ''but something weird's happening with Elmyra''

''Elmyra's acting weird, you really had to stop us to tell us THAT newsflash'' said dot sceptically knowing full well that Elmyra was one of the very definitions of 'weird'.

''Serious weird, she wont say a word and if one of us animals walks up to her she either ran off or pretended not to see us'' said Babs

''yeah and it was worse when we tried to snap her out of it, we was doing this by her-'' they made there eyes go all big and shuffled there feet with there hands behind there back to look cute in there opinion, then snapped back, ''-and tried to tempt her out of it, and she started to cry and screamed at us to stop it and 'she doesn't want it to happen again', then she ran off crying''

''It started after her appointment with scratchy'' said Babs, ''and we heard she was having a joint appointment with you guys and was hoping you knew why she was like that now?''

The Warners exchanged glances ''eeeeeeeeeehhhhh we kind of have an idea'' and they said about what happened,

''Well that explains that one, heck I would be like her if something like that happened because of me'' said Babs

''Yeah, I know her, 'hugs' are powerful, I know that from experience and lots of it, but I didn't know she could do that!'' agreed buster

''Nah she wasn't what did it'' said Wakko, ''her ribs were cracked and weak before it happened anyway, she was just the last push''

''Oh well she'll be relieved when we tell her that... wait, why was she in such a bad state in the first place?!'' he said realising what had been said

The Warners explained what had happened with all the information they had,

''Jeez, I hope she's okay'' said buster

''We have to go now, we're meeting Steven, but tell her we said hi!'' said Babs and they ran off

''Well you heard what she said, we have a mission to do!'' said Yakko

And they jumped the barrier and ran off to the hospital

* * *

Lucy had woken up a while ago, last thing she remembered there was voices frantic and getting faint, then all went black and she woke up here, she recognized it as a hospital, her throat was sore and she felt bandages all over her, she was looking around when the Warners walked in, Wakko saw she was awake and ran over,

''Lucy, you're awake!'' he cried in joy

''Thanks there eyeball, couldn't quite make that out from here'' quipped Yakko from right behind him

''How's things? Have they tried giving you hospital food yet?'' asked dot and pulled a face

''As much as that helps the situation I don't think she wants to hear about that torture'' said Yakko,

''What's this about torture?'' asked a voice from behind them, they saw the policeman from earlier,

''I came earlier but she was still under, but now she's awake I would like to ask my questions''

''Most people like cereal when they wake up'' quipped Yakko

The officer smirked in good humour at that, but regained his serious face,

''I am aware that you have an inability to speak so the questions will be yes or no, okay?'' Lucy nodded

''Do you live near here?''

She shook her head; no

''Do you have any relatives in the area?''

No

''Do you like jello?'' asked Wakko

Yes

''Please don't interrupt this is a serious matter'' said the policeman, ''do you have any business here?''

No

''Do you know who gave you those injuries?''

There was a long pause as Lucy looked down at the sheets, then she very meekly nodded

Yes

''Do you want to continue?'' asked the officer, she shook her head

No

''Then that shall be it today'' and he said goodbye and thank you and went away with the information he had

Now that he had gone the Warners decided to cheer up Lucy

In there own unique way

* * *

Meanwhile acme labs no one remained there (it was a weekend) except for to mice

One was tall and had blue eyes

And the other was short and had pink eyes, but had a head the size of a conker.

Brain had been studying the picture of lucks neck scar for some time now, he had reached a conclusion a while back but had redone his calculations several times hoping for a different outcome

He ran it through his brain,

He ran it through the computer

He ran it through text book after text book,

But it was the same answer over and over,

He walked away from his work with a dishevelled look

Pinky had been running on his wheel throughout this and saw him walk over past the cage, he stopped,

''Narf! Is everything alright brain? Poit!'' he called over

''No pinky it is not, all the examinations point to one answer'' he turned to his friend

''That scar was done with malice a forth thought!'' he said his voice getting louder and pointing upwards,

Pinky looked at him stoic, brain sighed, and ''someone did it on purpose'' he said simply

Pinky gave a massive gasp in horror, ''but, but, brain! Surely that not true! NARF! Why would someone do that! POIT!''

''I don't know pinky, but I intend to find out!''

He walked over to another part of the desk where a computer sat with Lucy's hair strand on screen,

''I have ran her DNA throughout the system and the internet but no mention of Lucy is shown, its as if she appeared out of no-where, no records of her in any country or any state''

''Maybe she's a ghost!'' said pinky, brain turned and stared at his friend,

''I think that is highly unlikely pinky'' he said

''She could be brain!'' said pinky getting exited, ''we can be Ghostbusters and catch her, and that scar on her neck could be how she...'' pinky stopped right there realising what he was saying,

And he did not feel good for doing so

''Pinky if she was a ghost then how did we manage to get this hair?'' said brain picking it up off a scanner where it lay, ''and if it's a ghost hair how does it simply not dissipate through my fingers?''

''Oh right'' said pinky realising just how much evidence there had been against him the whole time,

''but something unusual is going on round here I must admit'' said brain, ''although whether its paranormal or not I can see that there's a mystery here, and to undo a mystery we must first go to were it first came from!''

''How do we do that?'' asked pinky

''I'' began brain proudly, and then drooped, ''have absolutely no idea''

''Maybe she told something to the Warner's' suggested pinky,

''Oh pinky will please just be qui-'' he stopped realising that his associate had actually said something helpful, ''pinky you may have it!'' he cried

''well don't come near me you might catch it too!'' yelled his friend in horror, brain face palmed as he realised whatever light bulb that had gone on in pinky's brain had quickly fizzled out,

''I mean you have the answer'' he explained, then drooped again

''oh dear, I don't think she will have said anything to them'' he sighed, he led his friend over to the info he had on the scar, ''the indicated depth of the cut to her throat shows that a great deal of her vocal cords have been cut, fortunately the assailant did not cut deep enough to puncture her windpipe but most likely grazed an artery, the amount of healing done by the body around and to the area shows this happened an unverified time ago but I can tell a long time''

Pinky had trouble understanding what his big headed friend was saying but he could tell it was serious,

''Then what do we do brain''

''we can still ask the Warners, they will have limited knowledge but still more so than we have'' and they jumped down from the desk onto a chair, then to a not-quite-closed bottom draw, then to the floor, ran across the floor to the front door,

''she will most likely be with the Warners in there tower, if we wait there they will either lead us to Lucy or she will be there with them, utmost stealth is need for this'' he said as he climbed through the letterbox onto the street, there was a loud (for them anyway) thud as his companion comically fell to the floor flat on his face,

''But I suppose we must make do with what we have'' sighed brain,

A muffled 'poit' came from his friend.

* * *

**well there it is, the police, the warners and pinky and the brain are all after the answers behind this little girl, what will happen next?!**

**i dunno**

**but even if i did i wouldnt want to spoil it for you**

**REVIEW!**

**(for real this time)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fantastic Mechanical Cat

**I'm afraid this is short but i'm not giving it up, no way mate, i will explain at the end**

* * *

Lucy was starting to recover and even gave silent laughs at the zany trio's antics, but not too hard or it would hurt her throat,

Yakko and Wakko were pulling off an old stunt, winding Wakko's tail like a handle and music coming from his mouth like a gramophone,

Dot was stretching out her tail and playing it like a cello,

Lucy was smiling at all of this when a nurse came in,

''I'm afraid visiting time is over, its time for the stitching to come out of her wounds, then she can be released into your care'' she said

''Already?!'' asked the trio all at once

''She's been here a week'' said the nurse

''Well doesn't time fly when your having fun'' said dot

''wussat?'' asked Yakko, now looking around 85, bent over with thick glasses, wrinkles and a cane, Wakko was gone, in his place was a gravestone marked,

'WAKKO WARNER

''SHE'S RIGHT Y'KNOW''

The nurse wheeled her out of the room and down the hallway; the Warners were just about to go when they heard a voice

''If you would be so kind as to wait a moment, I have a few questions for you''

They turned around at once, on the side table by where Lucy's bed had been the was a vase of yellow daffodils, from behind this stepped the brain,

''My associate will take down your answers, pinky if you please, pinky?'' he said looking round for his friend

''Right here brain! NARF!'' brain looked up to see his cohort leaning out of one of the trumpets of a

Daffodil

''I'll be right down!'' as he tried to clamber out the head of the flower snapped off,

It fell down until it landed straight on the brain, pinky hadn't noticed and carried on climbing out, and when he was out he looked for brain

''Brain? Where are you?''

The brain stood up with the flower stuck on his head, pinky turned around and looked at him,

''Excuse me have you seen my friend?'' he asked oblivious to the fact it was brain

Brain pulled of the flower head and glared at the less than intelligent mouse,

''Oh brain there you are!'' brain promptly stuffed the flower over him, he went straight up through the bottom and his head popped out the top of the trumpet,

The Warners had been observing all of this, ''what are you two doing here?'' asked dot

''we were curious about the arrival of your new friend, we have been doing research and have found no mention of her anywhere, you have been around her more so than we have and were hoping you could dill in some answers'' said the brain as pinky took out a notebook with the questions on it.

''Her name is Lucy, we don't know who gave her the scars, we don't know where she came from and she also can't use much toon skills yet

Brain looked at them, and then he looked at the notepad in pinkies hand, then back at the Warners,

''Well, that's us covered then'' he said,

''Oh wait, Rita and runt said they saw green lightning in the same alley we followed her footprints from so she might have had something to do with that'' said Yakko

Brain remembered the that night, he had been monitoring it and had found readings the likes of which he had never seen before,

''this can be useful to us, thank you for your time, now leave while I ponder what questions to ask them, questions they wont be able to guess, he said giving a sideways glance at the Warners who simply grinned,

As they left pinky asked brain a question, ''umm brain, how are going to ask Rita a question without her eating us?''

Brain stopped writing and looked up, then began scribbling out what he wrote

''At this rate we'll be lucky to find out her shoe size'' he grumbled

* * *

Later on pinky and the brain were heading towards where Rita and runt had last been seen; they were in a poorly constructed mechanical cat,

''Gee brain do you think this will work?'' asked pinky looking out the left eye

''Of course it will work pinky when have I ever steered you wrong?''

''Well I think you made a wrong turn just there brain'' said pinky looking at the map,

brain looked as well and saw that he had, ''oh darn'' he groaned, and reversed up and made a turn, ''all we have to do is ask the questions and get out of there, you stay silent and I'll do the talking'' said brain,

They saw R&R up ahead; they were in an alleyway, looking for food,

Time for action

''Excuse me'' said brain into a microphone

R&R looked up and saw the strange cat walking over, ''look Rita it's a dog!'' said runt

''I was wondering if I could ask you some questions on green lightening'' said the strange looking cat, ''I heard you saw some a while ago''

''Who wants to know'' asked Rita sensing something off about this cat

''I am an investigative journalist and this could help my research, and there could be a meal in it for you two as well'' said the mechanical cat, there ears pricked up at the mention of food,

''Alright, what do you want to know?'' said Rita

The mechanical cat asked its first question, ''Where did it happen?''

''In that ally outside of the Warner lot''

''Was there anything unusual about it apart from being green?''

''Well it did look a bit weird, otherworldly even''

''Could it have left any marks or clues or even a residue?''

''It sure messed up the alleyway that's for sure'' said runt

The mechanical cat straightened itself up, ''well that's all I needed, thank you for your time'' and it began to walk off

''Wait a minute there buster! Where our meal?'' asked Rita indignantly

''Ah yes, well, about that, you see-''

''Do you even have any food?''

Brain realised he hadn't thought that far

''Why you lying good-for-nothing...!'' and Rita brought up her paw and slapped the cat across the face

CLANG!

She held her hand in pain as it throbbed from the sensation of hitting metal

the metal cat shook as the shockwave rippled through it, then it fell apart leaving pinky and the brain in mid air before falling down,

''Oh look, there's the food'' said Rita crouching down and getting ready to pounce,

''RUN PINKY RUN!'' screamed brain as they ran out of the alleyway chased by a hungry Rita and a clueless but joyful runt.

''Brain made a mental note to never go near her without a fish or something again.

* * *

**okay so theres a couple of reasons for this short chapter**

**1. i'm just not THAT into it right no but i will keep it up, i'm just enjoying writing my Brighter pastures fic more right now,**

**2. i was brain dead,**

**so keep reading and i will deliver, promise, so please PUT DOWN THE GUN.**


	9. Chapter 9: Leonardor De Caprison

''Okay Lucy, now that you're free of the hospital what do yer wanna do?'' asked Yakko,

They had been released from the hospital and were now standing outside pondering what to do today.

''We could go lick stamps!'' said dot

''We could make bubbles with our spit!'' said wacko, dot cringed

''Deeeesgusting'' she claimed

''Eeeeehhhh as enticing as both of those options seem, I think I have something a bit more fun'' said Yakko,

''Like what?''

''Well we could go to Italy'' said Yakko,

''Yeah! I hear the fonze came from there so it's got to be fun!'' said Wakko

''The fonze! He's dreamy... not'' said dot

''lets go!'' said Yakko, and the trio shot off like a rocket, Lucy was left wondering just what to do now when Yakko's tail shot back, looped round her, and shot off with her in a cloud of smoke,

She flew threw the air for 5 seconds flat, when she stopped she looked around, they was in Italy already!

''Well here we are gang, Italia! Home of wine, canals, and-''

''Pizza!'' butted in Wakko,

''That too'' said Yakko

''Lets ask somebody where we can find the fonze!'' said dot

They walked over to a man in a 15th centaury attire selling fruit,

''Excuse me good sir, do you know where we can find the fonze?'' asked Yakko

''Fonze? I know not of this fonze'' said the man

''Ah you know, he's the most famous Italian!'' said Wakko

''Ooooh you want most famous Italian, yes I know where he lives! Today he is doing his most challenging piece! You want directions yes!''

''Yes!'' yelled the trio, Lucy just nodded,

So the man gave them directions to the most famous man in Italy...

...of the 15th centaury

* * *

''Oh mama mia, this shall be my most tormenting challenge yet, I shall never be able to finish this masterpiece, it shall be Ce end of me!'' wailed an old man in his studio, he was surrounded by paint pots and newspapers all with the same story,

''Vot shall I do, only a miracle can save me now!'' wailed the man

'Knock-knock'

The old man turned to the door, someone was there,

''Surely she cannot be this early!'' he cried and ran to the door, he opened it slowly,

''Hello!''

The man looked round, and then down, he gasped,

''Hey mister, were lookin for the fonze, yer seen him round?'' said Yakko

''Fonze? I know not of this fonze I am afraid''

''Who are you then?'' asked Wakko

''I my young friends am Leonardo Da-Vinci, and now I am preparing for my most difficult impossible task yet''

''Ya need help?'' asked dot

''Yes, that is good, I shall require all ze help I can get for this task!'' said Leonardo, ushering the four toons inside,

Yakko finally put down Lucy, ''so stretch what's the task you're so upset about?''

''I have been chosen to paint Ce one and only 'Mona Lisa' today!'' cried the famous man,

''What's so bad about that?'' asked Yakko

''Have you ever seen Ce miss Lisa in real life?'' asked Leo (I can't be arsed writing his full name all the time)

''eeehhhh no but something about the way your saying makes me not want to'' said Yakko, ''maybe we'll just head off''

'knock-knock' went the door, Leo jumped

''Please! Please! I need you're help, I will do anything you want just please help''

Yakko took on a thoughtful position, Wakko and dot mimicked him perfectly, Lucy saw this and mimicked too but she couldn't help a slight smile,

''I dunno, we already had a painting adventure'' he said

''Anything! Anything at all and will do it if you help me, the king himself is coming to see this piece when it's done!''

''Hmm, okay, but you have to help us find fonze afterwards''

''yes yes of course now please get ready!'' and he went to open the door, Yakko Wakko and dot spun changed into painters attire, a white coat, Lucy couldn't do this so Wakko spun her for her so she got one too,

The Leo walked in, ''lady's and gentlemen'' I present, Miss Mona Lisa'' and in she walked

now we all know the famous picture, but I am also sure we know paintings back then were done to make them look beautiful, not as an actual representation of how they actually looked.

And by god did that come into effect here.

She had a nose the size of a ripe tomato, her teeth were crooked and her skin had moles, and she wore a huge scowl on her face,

''Greetings madam! How nice it is to see you!'' said Leo through a forced smile, ''I shall be painting your portrait today, with the help of my young assistants''

the Warner's saluted, Lucy mimicked, miss Lisa passed them, the second her back was too them they made gagging faces' she turned sharply only to see them with halo's, then she went and sat on a

stool facing Leo,

''Now madam, if you would please just smile for Ce painting'' said Leo

Her scowl remained where it was, Leo sighed and beckoned for the Warner's and Lucy, he whispered to them behind the canvas.

''I can a look past all of a this'' he said gesturing at his face indicating hers, ''but if only she would a smile a little, just a smirk would do, please help me'' he begged,

''Relax stretch, we'll make her smile'' and they pulled out feathers from hammer-space, Wakko pulled out a second one and gave it to Lucy, then they ran over and began trying to tickle a smile out of her,

Nothing.

Not even a smirk.

''Hmm, this is going to take drastic measures'' contemplated Yakko.

''What do you mean Yakko?'' asked dot

A large pie in her face was the reply.

Both Wakko and Yakko were rolling around laughing while cream covered dots face, Lucy even snickered a little, but Miss Mona Lisa?

Nothing.

''Well what else can we do?'' asked Yakko to Wakko,

''I have an idea'' said dot in a dangerously quite voice, they both turned too see dot with a large mallet for a split second,

Then down came the mallet.

And yet still nothing from Miss Lisa,

But a huge headache for Yakko and Wakko,

* * *

The four had tried everything, from jokes to mallets to anvils, and had gotten nothing from the moody woman, and the time for the king to come was getting nearer and nearer,

''This is a disaster! I shall never finish in time, the king will be most angry with me!'' cried Leo,

''Well we've tried everything! She's as emotionless as buster Keaton!'' yelled dot

Calm down dot, you'll make your hair a mess'' said Wakko with a bit of a smirk

''Not that it'll make much difference'' said Yakko with an identical smirk

''You better watch it'' seethed dot pointing at them,

''Settle down dotty'' said Yakko with a bigger smirk,

This was a mistake

''DONT! CALL! ME! DOTTY!'' she screamed and took out a mallet, took aim, and threw it had at her brothers, who dived aside and let it pass through,

But now it was heading at Lucy,

Luckily thanks to years of practice avoiding trajectories from her father she had good reflexes,

she picket u a tray on a table near he and held it up in front, the mallet ricochet of it and flew up into a prototype flying machine hanging from a string on the ceiling, it flew round and round so fast it was a blur, there was a shelf by the machine, on it were various paint pots and jugs and urns, the machine caught one of these and sent it flying through the air,

Straight at Leo,

Now this was bad for him for a start but when it collided sharply with a certain 'area' on his person,

Well that was just bad for him.

While he was writhing on the ground in front of his canvas, the Mona Lisa's (who had seen all of this) mouth twitched, then the corners turned up ever so slightly,

''LOOK QUICK PAINT!'' yelled the Warner's while Lucy just jumped and pointed,

Leo reached up his hand and painted a the smile from the mono Isa on the canvas, he got up and him and the other Warner's plus Lucy looked at it,

''Better than nothing!'' said Yakko

the next half an hour Leo spent painting the rest of the painting while the Warner's and Lucy rushed around getting the paints and brushes, they even tried painting the background,

''What is it meant to be?'' asked Leo

''Mars'' said Wakko simply,

''I think a the countryside would be more appropriate'' said Leo painting one on

''Hey its you're painting'' said Yakko

''I wanted her to be a Martian'' moped dot,

Then there was a fanfare outside,

''The king! He is here!'' cried Leo, and slopped on the last bit of toon paint finishing the famous portrait,

''The king is here!'' cried voices outside,

The second the door opened Leo threw himself at his feet,

''Oh sir! Oh your majesty! Oh thine excellence! I give you you're painting, I hope it's to you're liking'' said Leo,

''Ayeee forget about it it's perfect!'' said the king, Leo looked up and saw...

''The fonze!'' cried the Warner's, Lucy had no idea who the fonze was, but mimicked they're reactions, then they jumped into the fonzes arm, Wakko pulled Lucy along as well,

''Hey Leo, he like's it!'' said Yakko from his perch

''Do you know you're hairstyle looks a lot like Elvis?'' asked dot

* * *

Later on they pulled up outside the Warner lot screeching comically; Yakko placed Lucy on the floor from his tail where she had hung,

''Hey you're starting to catch on, soon you'll be as wacky, zany and manic as we are'' said Wakko,

''And the fact you can't talk can come in use for silent cartoons'' said dot

''Stick with us kid and you'll be fine'' Yakko

As they were talking, further up the street a man was watching round a corner,

a grimy, smelly, plain nasty looking man who knew Lucy all too well, she may be in a new form but he still recognized her, he sneered, he should remember her,

He had known her since birth...


	10. Chapter 10: Heeerrrrreeees Daddy!

Lucy was enjoying life,

She never thought she would!

It was fun! it was wacky, she was actually enjoying herself with the wacky Warner trio, she met celebrities around the lot, (mostly when the Warner's wanted to annoy them), she didn't know most of them but it was still pretty fun meeting someone who's been on film,

and the Warner's were always fun to be with, she learned toon skills oh so gradually, one thing they had been trying to teach her was 'sign language', not the type death people use but the type cartoons use, where they pull out a large sign with what they want to say on it,

Progress had been slow,

''Okay Lucy, concentrate on the word hello, and pull out the sign'' said Yakko,

they had been trying to teach Lucy how to do various toon tricks, but going was slow for someone so young, the Warner's had been drawn and like all old toons knew almost every one, but someone who had been born and raised it was a whole new concept, so far she had pulled random things out of hammer space, small things like a pen, but one thing she couldn't master and that was mallets, she just could not get one of them to appear from behind her,

Almost every good toon has at one point brung out the ol' mallet and smashed some baddie over the head with it be it small or large it always had an effect, but Lucy just couldn't, why? It wasn't known, but she tried her hardest and it just wouldn't happen.

So they decided it was best to stick to communication for know,

Lucy reached behind her and concentrated, then pulled out the sign, it said hello on it!

Backwards.

''Ehh getting better'' commented Yakko,

''At least it spells hello this time even if it is in reverse'' said Wakko,

''can we go somewhere now?!'' asked dot for the umpteenth time, ''I made myself look especially cute this morning and if we don't go out today no-one will get to see me, do you really want to take that away from people?''

''Depends, do we like these people enough to spare them from this sight?'' quipped Yakko,

The response was an angry dot running after him with a massive white mallet,

''They'll only be a little while'' said Wakko who was left with Lucy,

''Settle down dotty'' said Yakko from another room,

''Then again'' and he grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran out of the door shutting it behind them, they jumped off the balcony just in time,

''DONT! CALL! ME! DOTTY!''

The entire tower expanded and shook as sound of explosions came from inside, Lucy a Wakko hit the ground and ran off to wait while it calmed down,

Implying dot wasn't cute and then calling her dotty was either the act of chuck Norris, or the act of a suicidal person,

''They'll be at it for a while now'' said Wakko, ''wanna go do something?''

Lucy nodded

* * *

for the past few hours Wakko and Lucy had been setting up elaborate structures throughout the studio lot, setting up string, measuring wood and placing the oddest of things in the oddest of places,

And all the while a man was watching from out of view,

Finally the great device was set up and finished; all the way at one end of the trail of madness were Wakko and Lucy on top of a building,

''Okay Lucy, would you like to do the honours?''

She nodded

Wakko took of his cap showing a small purple ball on his head sitting there squat in the middle, Lucy took it and he put his hat back on, she held it over a small pipe jutting up over the side and let go,

it rolled down the pipe, and through the other end it hit the end of a trail of dominoes, they set off falling getting bigger and bigger, eventually they got to the last one which was the size of bungalow, it fell down straight onto a see-saw and launched a bowling ball straight up into the sky, it hit a plank which had an axel horizontal in the middle of it mounted on rails held up with girders, the plank spun madly and the axel rolled along the tracks, the bowling ball landed on a catapult in the path of the spinning plank, the plank hit the catch on the catapult and it launched it through the air...

there was a target mounted in a basket held up by another plank on a hinge, the ball smashed into the basket and the plank swung down onto a water bottle with a billiard ball stuck in the opening, the rush of air shot the billiard ball along a chute until it went up and up slowing down, right when it was about to stop it nudged a small catch at the top,

Releasing a golf ball down off a ledge where it had been held, it fell down...

Straight onto the button of an air horn which had been placed on plot's window frame and aimed

Through the open window,

One minute he was sat there filing papers, the next...

'HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!'

''YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG GGGHHH!''

Plotz leapt up from his seat straight into the ceiling...

...fan.

He spun round and round and round until he let go a crashed into his desk, he got up fuming and ran to the window throwing down the air horn

''WARNER'S GET OVER HERE NOW!''

Of course neither Lucy or Wakko did, they ran off until they was out of sight round an alleyway between a sound stage and the wall between the lot and the road,

''That was fun!'' said Wakko, he noticed Lucy was rather out of breath,

''Lets see if dots finished mauling Yakko'' he said, Lucy nodded and smiled,

They walked out of the ally way, they didn't hear the sounds of footsteps running up behind them until...

'CLANG'

A crowbar connected sharply with the back of Wakko's head, being a toon he was only dazed for a moment,

That was all that was needed,

Lucy was snatched up and the man ran out through the gates, Ralph was snoring in his box,

''RALPH!'' screamed Wakko, Ralph woke up with a start and saw the man running with Lucy crying with fear past his box to a car with a smashed window (obviously stolen).

Instantly he began rushing out but his girth made it difficult,

In that time the man threw Lucy in the back seat, climbed in the front and started up the car, he sped of with a screech, leaving both Wakko and Ralph in the dust,

People had seen this and had run to help but had been to far away when they realised what was happening,

Wakko felt something he had never before, terror, pure terror,

He didn't know what to do, so ran back to the tower screaming for his siblings,

Meanwhile in the car Lucy was terrified, the man spoke to her,

''Hello Lucy'' he turned round and Lucy's turned white (literally)

''Remember me?'' said her dad.


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery and Defence

**Hey peoples of the internet, this is a short chapter because i've been a bit brain dead when it comes to this story lately and i've been working on Brighter Pastures, it may not be that well written so if you see some problems tell me and i'll try and sort it, its a little anti climatic but i felt it worked, but then again, what do i know?**

**Enjoy! (i hope)**

* * *

He may have been in cartoon form but she would have recognized her father anywhere, his distinctive scars and scowl was more than recognizable,

While she looked like a Warner (albeit with blue nose) he was in a human form,

He said nothing as he drove erratically around town; he had to get off the road and fast,

Poor Lucy was in the back terrified out of her wits end, she was so scared she couldn't even cry, she slid and fell about as he turned round bends,

She prayed that they would find her in time.

Suddenly a siren was heard,

Then another,

And another,

And another,

''Ah sh#t'' he muttered frustrated,

Several police cars were following them, they were after the car he had stolen, they had no idea there was a stolen child in the back seat,

Except one,

Ralph did have a car, although he rarely used it, the second the other Warner's had been informed they had all bundled in and taken off after it, thanks to the sirens they had found the car and were now amongst them trying to catch up to it,

The car with Lucy shot round corners and bends trying to loose them but he couldn't,

Then he saw a large downhill stretch, 'now I can build up some speed' he thought and floored it down the gradient,

His speed increased dramatically, the police cars and the Warner's had to slow down,

'Now I have it' he grinned showing his yellow teeth,

then the steering wheel began shaking, the car was going too fast to control, he began skidding on the road, a sharp bend was coming up, he swung the wheel hard, the car skidded sideways at high speed, too fast to make it round the corner,

If you've ever seen the film 'Duel' then imagine the scene where he smashes into that cliff edge,

The Warner's could only watch in horror as he smashed into an abandoned building side first,

Inside Lucy was hurled against the side door, normally this would have injured her but because she was a toon she was pretty much okay.

her father realised that the car would never work now or in time to escape so he bailed, the car had smashed the buildings door open with the drivers door so he scrambled out, but not before giving Lucy a horrid glare which scared her to her core,

Then he jumped out and ran into the building,

Suddenly all the cars which had been following them screeched to a stop nearby,

The backseat door on the side of the car that wasn't pressed against a building was wrenched open; Lucy turned and saw the Warner's standing there looking worried,

''Lucy are you alright?!'' cried Wakko,

Lucy stared for a second before leaping out and clinging on to him, she was white with fear (literally and still too scared to cry,

The police, upon seeing the little toon girl, where now even more determined to catch this man,

''He ran in there!'' cried one policeman,

They ran into the building, but they came out declaring it empty,

''Wakko follow your nose!'' cried Yakko,

Wakko rushed in sniffing around like last time when they had been finding Lucy, he sniffed around the dusty floor, into a room with a cement floor, the scent ran towards a manhole cover where the dust was disturbed, he pulled out a spatula and flipped it up to the other side of the road, and got ready to follow the smell,

Except it wasn't there, it was only after he took a big smell that he realised where manholes usually lead,

the scent was lost, overpowered by the stench of sewage, his siblings, as well as Lucy whom was being carried by Yakko, peered in as well as the police,

there was no ladder or even footing, the manhole lead to the direct top of the colossal pipe witch made the sewers, there was no pathways or anything, just a straight up river of brownish greenish, and in some places yellowish, sludge.

''Boy he must have been pretty desperate to escape if he took that dive'' said a policeman

''He must be some swimmer as well'' said dot,

there was no trace of the man anywhere, he was gone, along the pipe both ways there was other pipes branching off, meaning he could have gone anywhere,

Then Yakko felt something on his fur, he looked down,

Lucy had finally started to cry,

* * *

Lucy hadn't smiled in a week,

she had been in the worst state they had ever seen after the incident, she straight up refused to leave the tower and didn't want to be left alone, the Warner's couldn't blame her,

scratch-n-sniff managed to deduce that she must have some prior relation with the man, most likely being the one who gave Lucy her scars, but he couldn't get anymore information out of her,

Ralph had been drinking enormous amounts of coffee and caffeine pills, determined not to let anyone by without a pass,

Plotz had bumped up the security on the lot; he may not like the Warner's a lot, but he could see when something was serious and really didn't want too see Lucy hurt,

Sure she and Wakko pulled a silly trick on him but in truth he though she looked like she needed a laugh,

everyone was praying the news would come that they had captured the man, but no-one had really gotten a good look at him so the description of him was rather poor, the police didn't have much to go on,

And even with the extra precautions everyone was still a little shaky,

They all felt he would come back,

* * *

Lucy's father was trudging along the back alleys of a bad part of town,

He had to think of a way to get her back; no court would ever take his side so he would have to use force,

he had landed up on a building in another part of town the night Lucy arrived, but his senses were so dulled by alcohol he got over the shock pretty quick,

He saw Lucy out and about with the Warner's as he was stumbling along,

And she had been smiling, happy,

This had made his blood boil,

He couldn't stand the site of her being happy, she was his little servant and should be nothing more,

so he watched her, bided his time, kept a careful watch, then when he saw them around the lot making there contraption he saw how close they came to the entrance on occasion, he searched around until he found a car he could use,

then he waited outside the entrance, that fat guard had been asleep so he was able to wait, he had found a crowbar in the toolbox under the seat, now he just had to wait,

It had all gone so well, then that car had decided to conk out on that hill and ruin everything, the only way to escape had been...

He didn't like thinking about it, but he could still smell it on his clothes even after he had washed himself with that hose,

But he could wait, bide his time, but he needed some leverage, something he could hold above them so they wouldn't come after him,

He was passing a cinema; they were showing famous old movies, and he saw one poster for a classic,

'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit'

He paid it little attention and walked on,

he had seen that film, he found it alright but was hardly bothered, he remembered it a lot, particularly a scene where that Judge Doom had melted into the...

He stopped walking,

He smirked,

This smirk turned into a manic, evil grin,

He had found his leverage.

* * *

**As i said, a little aniti climatic and rather short but stay with me i'll pull this off! you'll see! until next time...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dial 'D' for DIP

**here it is! the latest chapter! sorry its been a while but i've been preoccupied with this and that, mainly my other storys, i hope you enjoy this one, because i 've been working on it for a while to make it sound right and as much in character as i can given the situation there in, and now without further ado...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

It was late at night, Yakko had checked all the locks on the shield shaped door before going to bed,

Outside Ralph was eying everyone that came by the entrance,

To everyone else it looked like he was giving the 'Evil Eye',

Things had somewhat calmed down, security was still high though,

Lucy though was not calming down,

She would not go anywhere near the door or the windows,

Yakko, Wakko and dot, had tried to entertain her, but she would not crack a smile, a smirk, or even a raised eyebrow,

Everyone on the lot who heard about her felt sorry for her,

Even Mr. Director was unusually quiet,

Baloney the dinosaur had tried coming onto the set to cheer her up, but in an act of kindness and mercy...

Both Mr Director and Ralph kicked him several miles away,

No-one liked that foam rubber headache on legs,

Everyone seemed to be guarding Lucy well,

But no-one expected what was coming...

So no-one could stop it...

* * *

Meanwhile in ACME LABS brain was working hard on the small hair he had obtained from Lucy,

And he was frustrated,

''I just don't get it! I've ran every test on this thing and it doesn't match up to any DNA files from the government, it's a completely new one, its as if she came out of no-where!'' he ranted,

''Maybe she's an alien!'' shouted pinky from the wheel he was currently running around on,

Brain was about to snap at his cohort until he realised that pinky actually had a point,

''For once pinky I feel you may be right about something''

''Really brain?''

''Yes but I shan't be getting used to it I assume'' he said expecting his friend to say something stupid to ruin the moment.

''maybe if you look at what Rita and Runt saw you'll find out more on where she came from'' said pinky,

Brain looked at his friend, he was actually making a lot of good points, ''that's... another good point pinky'' said brain at a bit of a loss,

''Ooh we can be just like agents mulder and scully! Won't that be fun brain!?'' he exclaimed,

'And there it is' thought brain face palming.

* * *

It was late at night,

Ralph was standing guard, his eyes where bloodshot and bulging after a week of caffeine pills and coffee,

To be honest he wasn't sure if he would could blink anymore,

But while he was guarding the entrance vividly, he was not guarding the wall,

Plotz had hired extra security to patrol the area, but they couldn't be everywhere,

A man was hanging around the outside of the studio, in his pocket was what appeared to be a simple children's water pistol,

But what was in it certainly didn't look like water,

It was an ugly greenish yellow colour,

he walked across the road so he was on the pavement next to the yellow wall, he slunk round a corner and headed to the main entrance, Ralph was busy eyeing a car that was passing on another road, as soon as he turned to look at it the man slipped round to the other side of the wall and into the shadows,

Ralph flicked his head back round, he swore he could have heard something, he say something like a flicker of a shadow disappear into the shadow of the wall cast against a soundstage by the street lamp, he wanted to check but he couldn't leave his post, he radioed another guard to come take his place so he could check,

the man was slinking along the walls and staying to the shadows, he knew there was a large area that had no cover that the water tower stood in and there was no way he could get across without being seen, he swore under his breath, that girl was going to pay for putting him through this,

Ralph however had been able to leave his post and tip toeing through the alleyway; he had a torch with him and was shining it at the ground,

He rounded a corner and looked down the alley, the other end led out into the large area the water tower stood in,

He saw a mans silhouette against the entrance cast by the moonlight, nearly jumping he pointed his torch up and shone it at the man,

The man spun round and Ralph saw him,

Even though he only got a good view of his back and only a few glimpses of the side of his face, he recognized the man,

It was the man from earlier.

''Duuuhh HEY YOU'S!'' he shouted,

the man, seeing no other option, shot across the area and towards the ladder, Ralph raced after him as fast as, well as fast as a seriously overweight man can run but it was still pretty fast given the situation,

as he ran he radioed the other guards, but the man had already grabbed the ladder and started scrambling up the red rungs, Ralph ran after him and started climbing put couldn't go as fast,

The man reached the top and began banging on the door,

Inside the Warners and Lucy woke up and spun changed into they're normal attire, Wakko helped Lucy with hers, Yakko went over and looked through the peep hole,

He saw the grimy man and decided this guy was clearly not a solicitor,

He quickly glanced at the locks; seeing they were secure he stood back with a smirk, the other 3 walked up,

''Who is it?'' asked dot, ''it's not that vacuum salesman again is it?''

''If it is he must have had a reeeaally bad day'' he said, dot walked over and stretched her legs (literally) so she could see out the peep hole,

''Hey I think it's the guy from the car chase''

''Which one? Starsky or Hutch?'' asked Wakko,

''No, the guy who tried to steal Lucy''

Hearing this Lucy turned and began to flee in terror away from the door; Yakko reached over stretching his arms and picked her up bringing her back over.

''Hey relax kid, he can't do a thing, that doors pure steel'',

''It held us for 65 years'', said dot folding her arms,

outside Ralph had reached the top of the ladder and saw the man pounding on the door, he stood up and threw himself at him, and being the weight he was to Lucy's dad it felt like a half ton sack of fat,

I would say something cynical/humorous but we're rooting for Ralph here,

He sent him crashing down onto the ground hard and sat there to keep him down,

And also the catch is breath, climbing a huge ladder is not an easy thing to accomplish for a man of his stature,

Ralph radioed over guards from around the lot, then he thought he better make sure he had the right guy, he knocked on the emblem door,

''Duuuhhh hey guys, is this da right guy?''

Yakko began unlocking the door and Lucy cringed back more and more,

Wakko saw and put a hand on her shoulder,

Yakko finished unlocking the door and opened it,

They peered out,

There was the man under Ralph, in all his grimy glory,

(Cant believe I just used that phrase)

he had on his grey overcoat and his dirty green shirt, black trouser's and brown shoe's, his black hair was short, knarled and tangled,

Yakko turned to Lucy and saw her looking petrified, ''ehhhhh you know what, I think that might be him''

As cocky as he was he moved in front of the other 3 in a casual yet protective manner,

Only he can pull off looking casual AND protective,

Then Lucy's dad's got a hand free and used it to swing up and hit Ralph in a place you REALLY don't want hitting,

Ralph fell back groaning cupping his groin while Lucy's dad sprung up, the Warner trio pulled they're mallets out of hammer space as Lucy cowered in fear behind them,

Then Lucy's dad pulled out his 'water' gun,

The Warners took one look at it and began laughing hysterically, Yakko wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at it again, it was one with clear water containers to see how much water was in there,

But what was in there certainly was not water,

Yakko straightened up, he defiantly wasn't smiling anymore, that wasn't... it couldn't be...

''Wakko, Dot, get up'' he said dead serious, Wakko and dot froze in there positions comically and looked at him strangely,

Lucy looked at him too, what was happening?

Wakko and dot looked a second time at the water pistol and stood straight up, for once in there whole lives...

They were scared.

Not toon scared,

Not 'funny reaction' scared,

Straight up, proper, scared.

Ralph got back up and saw what was in the gun, he wasn't quite sure what it was but when he saw the Warners...

He knew it was BAD.

''Give me, the girl'' he said dangerously quietly through clenched teeth, manic in his eyes, ''NOW!'' he then barked so loud and so suddenly it made everyone flinch and Lucy sake worse than ever,

If you want an idea of how it looks imagine Oliver Reed's performance as 'Bill Sykes' in 'Oliver!' (1968)

Seeing that the Warners were planning on doing no such thing he advanced forwards and pushed them aside roughly, he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her forwards, he turned to Ralph,

''If anyone makes a move they melt like an ice cube in the Sahara! Yer hear!'' he shouted,

When he turned Wakko tried to sneak over to Lucy but he turned and saw,

Then he did a horrible thing.

He grabbed Lucy's neck an lifted her up, then dangled her by it over the edge of the railing, they were very high in the air, he pointed his 'gun' at him,

''Try it, go then, JUST F*CKING TRY IT!'' he snapped,

Ralph felt like he couldn't do a thing, if he tried he might drop Lucy or spray the Warners,

Then a spotlight shone on them all from the ground, the other security man ha taken a spotlight from a set and shone it on them, one shouted through a megaphone,

''Put the girl down and drop your weapon''

Lucy's dad had nothing to reply with so he pointed his weapon at Yakko,

''You! Get me a-a megaphone or somat now!'' he snapped,

Yakko pulled one out of his hammer space while giving him an icy stare; Wakko was staring at Lucy praying that he wouldn't drop her,

Dot was thinking of all the horrid things she would do to this man when this was over,

Lucy was choking and terrified at the same time, she didn't dare look down and see the ground several floors below her feet,

Meanwhile other characters were looking up having seen the commotion,

Pinky and the brain had been investigating the area she appeared in and ran over to see,

Rita and runt who had been in some rubbish bins on the studio lot peered out of one to see,

The goodfeathers who had been arguing on a soundstage roof had stopped to see what was happening, they had seen Lucy and decide she was an alright girl,

Slappy had been watching a news broadcast of it and was already halfway out the door with a purse full of dynamite, bombs and missiles, with her nephew Skippy carrying a crate containing more, as well as grenades, gunpowder and a bazooka,

Then Lucy's dad shouted something that had everyone shocked and made Slappy race back in to see the TV to make sure she heard right,

''DONT ANY OF YOU TRY ANYTHING OR ELSE SHE EITHER DROPS OR THEY ALL MELT! I'VE GOT 'D.I.P' HERE AND I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WITH IT!''

Instantly everyone was scared for the Warners and the little girl,

This was bad, VERY BAD!

He spoke again,

''RIGHT I'M GOIN AND I'M TAKEN THIS LITTLE SH!T WITH ME! AND IF I SEE A POLICE CAR, A HELICOPTER, OR ANY OF YOU FOLLOWING US THE SHE GETS IT! YER HEAR!?''

he eyed the Warners and Ralph as he went to the ladder and started climbing down it, holding Lucy in one hand and gripping rungs with the other, the Warners and Ralph glared at him as he went down,

He reached the bottom and made his way to the exit keeping the weapon pointed at Lucy, she was crying silently in fear,

the police, guards and toons could do nothing as he walked to the exit, Slappy just rounded a corner with Skippy in tow as he walked out, he saw her and pointed it at her to keep her at bay,

Slappy kept Skippy behind her,

She may have been grouchy and downright mean at times, but this was friggin serious!

He glared all round with his bloodshot, hate filled eyes,

Then he took of running back the way he had came where he had a car parked, he got in shoving Lucy in the front and drove off into the night,

And no-one could stop him,

* * *

Back at the lot everyone was in an uproar,

Slappy was ranting on how many times she would blow him up before shooting him into the sun,

Pesto was aching to beat something up, but for once he was saving his anger and rage instead of releasing it on Squit,

Fact was Bobby and Squit were feeling the same,

Ralph got so mad he punched a wall...

And instantly regretted it,

Dot was scared and mad at the same time,

Yakko was staring at the ground surpressing his rage,

Wakko was worried sick, he felt for this girl, he couldn't explain it but he, more than anyone wanted to save her,

And make the man who did this pay,

Policemen and guards were radioing every other unit they knew but none had seen the man,

Pinky was bawling sending jets of water everywhere,

But brain was deep in thought, trying to think of a way to track down Lucy,

''Oh brain its awful!'' wailed pinky,

''I know'' said brain trying to remain in thought''

''How can we find her?!''

''That's what I'm trying to think of'' he said irritatedly

''It was so easy to track that bird!'' mourned pinky,

Brain admitted once he had fixed the tracker it had been relatively easy...to...

...fixed the tracker...

...the tracker...

''Pinky that's it!'' he cried, ''we can use our tracker!''

Everyone who heard instantly ran over in excitement and shouted it to those who didn't,

Then his ears drooped, ''oh no wait, we'll need some DNA for it to work''

Everyone groaned,

''Wait brain, what about that hair strand we stole from her?'' said pinky,

Brain spun round, ''that's it pinky, we can use that to find her using the device!''

''Wait a minute'' said Yakko, ''you stole a hair from her?''

''When?'' asked dot,

''Why?'' asked Wakko,

Everyone looked at the two mice,

''Well err, we were doing research on her but err, we needed a hair and err...'' stammered brain,

''We got one from her when she was sleeping!'' said pinky happily,

This got 'looks' from all round, brain looked round nervously,

''Hey err, lets go get it so we can find her shall we?''

Everyone agreed this could wait, right now they had an innocent child to find,

They all hoped they weren't too late when they did,

* * *

**that was an awkward moment for brain,**

**oh yeah and HOLY CRAP LUCYS DADS GOT HER AGAIN AND HE'S GOT DIP!**

**where did he get it? how did he know the formula? will she be alright?**

**tune in next time! same bat time, same bat chann- wait wrong show sorry, until next time, remember to...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Daddys Home

**okay this chapter might be kinda short but i made this as intense as i could considering the characters, ther personalitys and the situation at hand,**

**also i didnt put much about the horrible treating of lucy cos i dont like writing it, so i'll let your imaginations take over, because i sure as hell wont let mine.**

* * *

in an alleyway, quite a few miles away from the studio, a car with a smashed side window shot along up, it had shot through back alleys and rarely used streets in a planned before hand route, finally, it stopped in a dead end 'L' shaped alleyway, out of sight from the rest of the street,

The door banged open and a grubby grimy man climbed out, if it wasn't for the fact he had in tact clothes he would have looked like a tramp,

He stormed round to the other side of the car and threw open the other door,

there, as far away room it as she could get, was a small toon girl, she was too scared to even cry and was shaking with fear, she wore violet turtle neck and purple skirt, had black hair in a loose ponytail tied with a violet shred of fabric,

He bent down and gave her a glare, ''get over here'' he forced through clenched teeth, ''NOW!'' he shouted so suddenly and so fierce that she flinched hard,

Lucy was too scared too move, so he leaned in and grabbed her arm, he dragged her out of the car and leaving the car he carried her roughly by her arm and over to an old weather beaten building,

It had no windows, only planks of wood boarding up the frames,

He kicked open the door and slammed it behind him,

he stormed along the short corridor and opened another door, then he lifted Lucy high into the air and threw her hard against the opposite wall, she was flattened against it for a second before popping back into shape and falling to the ground, she began to tear up,

It had hurt,

Her father grinned a yellow, evil smile,

''Daddy's home'' he said.

* * *

At acme labs pinky and the brain were just arriving back followed by a crowd of people, they had rushed part of the way,

Then Yakko picked them up and carried them there when they realised there little legs couldn't really match the speed of normal sized ones,

they burst in and he put them on a counter, they ran along tables and draws until the reached a box thing with an antenna and a radar screen on the front, brain opened a hatch on the side and began fishing around inside,

''Pinky, you go retrieve the hair!'' shouted brain,

''Alright brain, err, where did you leave it?''

''On the microscope''

Pinky walked over, then called back, ''its not there''

''Is it next to it?'' I might have fallen off''

''Err...nope its not there''

''Err maybe I had it in the computer''

''Are you sure brain, I'm sure I though I last saw it in-''

''WILL YOU HURRY UP!'' shouted Wakko making everyone jump,

Pinky darted around on the desks and counters until they heard him shout ''BINGO!'' and watched him dart back with a black hair,

Brain pulled his arm out of the hatch and with it he brought out a feather, same one from when they were tracking the bird,

He grabbed the hair and stuffed it in the machine before flicking it on,

The machine lit up and its radar began flashing, brain looked at the screen

''Where is she?'' he muttered to himself, ''THERE!'' he cried, ''I've got a track on her!''

Yakko grabbed them and the machine and they darted outside, ''which way captain?''

''North!''

As soon as he said it they shot of in the direction they had been told,

They were going to save Lucy, DIP or no DIP.

* * *

Lucy sat curled up in the corner trying to make her invisible,

Her eye was black and her lip was bleeding,

She had spent the past half an hour with her dad and was feeling like a bloodhounds chew toy,

Her dad was pacing around, what could he do? he knew they couldn't stay here, those toons would be after them, after him, there was no way he was letting her get away from him again, she had caused him a great pain, and she was going to pay for the rest of her life,

She looked solely at the floor and no-where else, not wanting to make eye contact,

''Where to go, and how to get there'' he muttered to himself, the car was nearly out of petrol and he couldn't just go walking with her out in broad daylight,

He was brought out of this by a small whimper from Lucy who had just ran he hand over a sore spot on her arm,

''SHUT UP!'' he barked causing her to shrink back even more, he glared at her for a few moments considering weather another beating was in order but decided he had more pressing matters at hand, those toons could be out there right now getting nearer, he reached into his pocket and felt the water pistol, he grinned, he knew something about it they didn't,

What they didn't know would not hurt them,

But he would.

* * *

Outside across the street a large group of toons and security guards led by Ralph came to a stop, they were led by brain, being held by Yakko, who was pointing out directions from his tracking device,

''According to this reading she should be in there'' he said,

''You heard him sibs!'' declared Yakko,

He dropped P&B and got ready with his sibs, they were about to zoom in when...

''Wait!'' they froze and turned to see who had shouted out,

It was Rita, her fur stood on end and her back was arched, her natural instincts were telling her that she was not alone in that building,

''I can sense him, and I can sense her fear'' she said with her eyes narrow and suppressing a hiss, her claws were out and were aching to be dug straight into that mans flesh,

''What about you runt, what can you sense?'' asked dot,

''Duuhh I sense there's a woman in there in the shower'' he said pointing at the building they were next to,

''He means over there genius'' said Rita exasperatedly pointing over to the building,

He turned and sniffed the air, then went shock eyed for a minute before leaning forward intermittingly and growling,

''I smell him'' he said,

''Do you smell anything else?'' asked pinky,

He sniffed again, ''oh yeah, is that lavender?''

''Oh that's my new perfume'' said dot,

''Wait I can smell something else'' he said, then his eyes narrowed, ''blood''

Everyone looked at the building, then the Warners pulled out there biggest mallets and prepared to shoot across the road,

''Wait a minute yer yutz's'' snapped Slappy, ''if you go rushin in there he'll squirt yer wi' that DIP and we'll be suckin up your remains with a turkey baister''

the Warners dropped there mallets as they realised this was true,

''duuhhh what if i's go's in there?'' said Ralph,

''he could just spray Lucy'' said Skippy,

''duuhhh oh yeah's''

''what do you think Wakko?'' asked Yakko, he looked and saw he was talking to thin air, he looked around and saw him across the road in a little ally next to the building Lucy was in,

quickly he ran over and so did dot when she saw, the others were arguing about what to do, when they got near they saw he was by an air vent,

''I found a way in!'' he said,

''I don't know Wakko, this is pretty serious'' said Yakko,

''yeah and the whole vent thing is a bit cliché'' said dot,

''I don't care! we might already be too late'' snapped Wakko and he grabbed the vent and began trying to pull it off he put his feet on it to try and open it,

this continued for 5 seconds until Yakko simply reached out and swung it open with Wakko still clinging to it trying to open it, his eyes were clenched shut as he strained to open it, Yakko tapped his shoulder, when he saw where he was he climbed down and gave a sheepish grin,

''middle kid syndrome'' said dot,

Slappy however suddenly noticed they were down by 3 and looked round until she saw them across the road.

''hey! yer morons what are yer doin over there!'' she said storming over, the rest followed seeing this,

''we found a way in''

''yeah right into trouble'' said Rita,

* * *

inside Lucy was still curled up, trying not to make a sound, her dad had started drinking his beers to 'help him think',

'can't go outside, cant drive, cant stay here', he thought to himself, he was getting more and more frustrated,

up above in an air vent tip toeing on the hands and feet the Warners were making there way inside,

''hey listen'' whispered Wakko raising an ear, they could hear her father muttering along one vent, they tip toed after it and came to a grate in the floor,

outside the others were by the door and ready to burst in if they heard things start to go wrong,

the Warners crept over to the vent and peered in,

they saw the man storming around looking more and more frustrated,

''where's Lucy?'' whispered Wakko looking round, then dot nudged him,

''over there'' she whispered pointing at the corner, they looked and saw her form curled up in the corner and shivering, they couldn't see her face,

''damnit!'' snapped her father suddenly grabbing there attentions, ''damnit damnit DAMNIT!'' he shouted and on the last one flipped the table over, it landed near Lucy and made her jump up in fear, showing her face,

and that's when the Warners saw her black eye and bloody lip,

''Lucy'' whispered Wakko in horror pressing against the grate,

''boy this guy has some anger management issues'' said Yakko,

''he makes Gary Busey look sane'' said dot, ''at least he was funny crazy not scary crazy''

then her father took notice that Lucy had stood up,

''GET DOWN!'' he shouted and threw his beer bottle at her, it hit her arm and smashed against the wall,

Wakko pressed even harder against the vent,

too hard,

it gave way and sent the middle Warner toppling into the room,

he hit the ground and bounced (literally) onto his feet; her father spun round and saw him,

''OH SH!T!'' he shouted and fumbled for his pistol,

Wakko went to jump him but he already got it out and pointed it at him, Yakko and dot jumped out and stood by him,

''DONT ANY YOU MOVE!'' he shouted, and pointed it at Lucy, ''OR SHE GETS IT!''

outside the others heard this and decided now was probably a good time to either run away or lend a hand/paw

luckily they opted for the second one,

they burst in and through the other door,

lucks father jumped and accidently pulled the trigger,

a stream of dark green liquid flew from the end,

and straight at Lucy,

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! will she be safe? will she be saved? stay tuned,**

**and dont forget**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Toons To The Rescue

**i feel this might start of on a bit of a let down but trust me it gets better, well i hope so, its your opinion really**

* * *

everyone froze as the DIP hit Lucy, they watched in terror as it splashed all over her front and waited for the smoke and ink to start pooling round her feet,

...nothing.

Lucy didn't even seem to be in any pain (well from the 'DIP' at least)

Now what they didn't know was that Lucy's dad couldn't quite remember Rodger Rabbit that well,

He remembered was what dip looked like and how the toons were terrified of it,

But he could not remember what it was made up of,

he had gone into a shop that sold various items and asked about it but when the assistant heard what he was after she went to call security,

There was one use for DIP and it was simply to 'Get Rid' of a toon,

He left pretty sharpish and had to think, he knew what toons were scared of and how he could use it, but he didn't now where to get it or what was in it.

Then he had an idea,

An awful idea,

Lucy's dad had a brilliant awful idea,

(I'm expecting a lawsuit from 'The Grinch' and Dr. Sues for that but oh well)

he went into a small toy shop, the kind that doesn't sell anything BIG per say but the odd wind up or doll,

It was time to do a little shoplifting,

He got a toy water gun and 2 small tubs of green and yellow paint,

He mixed it with water and put it in the gun,

He had thought himself so clever when he did that,

Now though he was kicking himself, he wasn't meant to use it, it had been the threat of it that kept them at bay not the 'DIP' itself,

''That's not dip'' said Wakko, ''that's just paint and wa-''

he didn't finish that sentence, Lucy's father had just kicked him in the face knocking him out the way so he could grab Lucy, he grabbed her and held her throat in the crook of his arm pressed against him, he went to threaten them with the gun but now realising that it was worthless he threw it at them,

''alright no one comes near me or, or...'', now he was in a spot, the fear of that dip had been what given him power over there fear and the ability to do as he please, like the sick lying man he was, he looked around trying to find some new source of leverage,

Then he realised he was holding it,

''Or she gets it!'' he shouted increasing the tightness of his grip on Lucy's,

''Gets what? You're dip was a dud'' said Yakko smirking,

He stopped when Lucy's dad dealt a punch straight into Lucy's gut,

''Any other questions?!'' he shouted,

No one knew what to do, Lucy wasn't experienced enough with toon powers to get free on her own, and until she was fully healed she couldn't reflect the blows,

She was completely vulnerable,

Rita hissed at him and runt growled,

Slappy and Skippy were aiming missiles at him but couldn't shoot because Lucy would be hurt or even killed,

Brain was running possibly through his head and seeing the different possible outcomes but was struggling to concentrate because of what was going on in front of him,

Pinky simply wanted to hurt him; he didn't care how he just wanted him hurt,

The Warners however were taking this rough,

Dot was grinding her teeth, she was even madder than when her brothers called her 'Dotty',

Wakko was itching to bring out his largest mallet and just whack this guy straight down to satin were he belonged,

(I mean like send him through the earth like in most cartoons, not kill him)

Yakko was seething in rage but kept his cool, but you could still see it in his eyes,

He. Was. MAD.

Lucy's father began heading to a door, he thought it was the door to the kitchen, but in his drunken haze he headed to the cupboard, it was full of old tins of stuff and cobwebs,

The second he turned around and realised his mistake, Wakko took his chance.

he coiled his tail into a spring and sprung at her dad, he turned round and saw the incoming missile as it smacked into him, they went flying into the cupboard and knocked over several tins, one burst its lid and the contents began glugging onto the floor,

Wakko sprung to his feet as her dad began to get up, Lucy had fallen in the tussle,

The others rushed over, Wakko began heading towards her dad to get Lucy away from him, as he did he stepped in the puddle,

''Ouch!'' he yelled and leapt back, his foot was stinging like crazy, Lucy's dad looked at the tin that had burst open,

'ACME QUADRUPLE STREANGH PAINT THINNER'

While it was no where near as deadly and powerful as DIP it could still cause a toon pain, it wouldn't loose ink, toon ink is to strong for that, but it would still hurt,

Not knowing this and thinking he had a chance for leverage Lucy's dad picked up the tin and held it over Wakko, slamming his foot down on Wakko's waist pinning him down,

''Wanna try it now?!'' he shouted, grabbing Lucy and holding her same as before,

''Just stop it!'' shouted dot, ''how can you be so cruel to her, you don't even know her!''

''I know her more than any of you ever will!'' he hissed,

''How could you possible know her when even I couldn't find anything on her?'' questioned brain,

''Cos I'm her dad!''

Apart from his heavy breathing the silence was so great that you could have heard a pin drop,

Everyone was horrified by what they had heard, for a moment they just stood in wide eyed shock,

Then Ralph spoke up,

''You's...you's...you's is sick in the heads!'' he said pointing a fat finger at him,

''Yeah! How can ya treat yer own daughter like that!'' snapped Slappy,

Hearing THIS from HER, everyone turned and stared,

''Hey I might be a big rough but I would never do that!'' she protested,

''You wanna know why I hate her?'' said her dad in a dangerously quite voice, ''you wanna know why she's such a little speck of cr&p?!'' he said getting louder and angrier,

''Would be good to know'' said Skippy

''its cos of her that I lost my wife!'' he shouted, ''I had such a beautiful wife, we were happy just the two of us, the SHE came and ruined it'' he said giving Lucy a forceful shake, ''I begged her to get the abortion but no, she wanted her, but I didn't, she spent so much time buying her clothes while I had to drag myself along with her, watching that cyst of a child grow in her!'' he snapped, ''my wife always had a poor heart, and the more this little sh!t grew the more exhausted she got. then it came, the day of delivery, I just wanted the little retch out of my wife, them maybe she could go in an orphanage and we could be rid of her'' he was getting angrier as he went, ''but her heart couldn't take the stress of the birth, the second Lucy flopped out her heart gave, she died right there on the hospital bed, my wife, the only one I've ever loved gone'' a tear ran down his cheek, then his face contorted in fury and he began shaking in anger, ''and I was left with her, this little piece of sputum, I tried to love her, like my wife would have, but every time I looked at her, her little face, all I saw was my wife, my wife lying there dead on the table, all because of her!'' he gave up trying to hold back, ''ITS CAUSE OF HER THAT SHE'S GONE! SHE MADE HER SUFFER! SHE TOOK HER LIFE! AND SHE DESSERVES ALL THAT SHE GETS!'' he screamed with such force and power that everyone except Wakko who was on the floor nursing his foot, he looked up and was frozen in shock at what he had heard,

''She deserves to suffer! and those who help her...'' holding out the thinner above Wakko, ''deserve to suffer too!''

Lucy didn't know either about the difference between DIP and thinner, all she knew was that Wakko was in trouble because of her, surly she could do something!''

Then she realised what she could do,

She opened he mouth and bit down hard on her fathers arm,

''GYAAHHH!'' her father screamed as her toon animal teeth sank into his skin, making him drop the tin and loose his footing on Wakko, he almost dropped Lucy but caught her,

''YOU LITTLE SH!T'' he screamed pinning by her throat against the wall, ''I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF Y-'' he said punching her hard every word, Wakko jumped in on the last one followed by the others and slammed into his side, Lucy was sent flying and clattered amongst the other tins,

Her dad meanwhile had managed to get a grasp on Wakko's throat and lifted him up; Lucy looked up and saw this,

Wakko was the one, who comforted her that night,

He was the one, who helped her most with toon skills,

And he was the one who she felt closest to,

She felt something she hadn't before,

She had felt fear, horror, anxiety, panic, and recently humour, happiness and joy, but never this,

Lucy was angry, she forgot all about the pain she felt,

Lucy's dad had got Wakko against the wall,

''YER WANT SOME! WELL FINE!'' and he drew back his fist, the other toons leapt to stop him,

then the end of a mallet swung round and slammed into his head making him drop Wakko (bounced like a ball over to his sibs) and fall hard against the wall, everyone looked to the other end of the mallet to see who was holding the long handle,

It wasn't dot,

It wasn't Yakko,

It wasn't pinky, brain, Slappy, Skippy, Rita, Runt, Ralph or any of the guards,

It was Lucy,

She had done it; she had pulled a mallet out of hammer space,

But while she had hit him, she could not hit him hard, she was too weak,

She sunk to her knees as her adrenaline wore off and her dad regained composition,

When he saw who had done he went blind with fury and went at her, and he might have got her,

If a blur of grey and white hadn't flew at his face and began clawing and scratching at it,

And a horrible biting pain in the form of a brown blur hadn't gone for his leg,

Rita and Runt had made there move's,

Her dad disappeared in a cloud as everyone jumped in and began battering him,

Except Wakko, he got in a few good hits with his mallet before turning and seeing Lucy,

she was on her knee's and woozy, her weak ribs hadn't stood a chance against her dads brute force, he ran over and caught he as she was falling forwards, her vision was getting fuzzy and voices echoed in her ears,

''Guys!'' he shouted, Yakko and dot stopped and looked to see the scene and ran over,

everyone else stopped and left her dad semi conscious on the floor as they ran over, but not before one in particular pulled something out of her purse,

''Here, have a bomb for yer troubles'' said Slappy and dropped the bomb, complete with lit fuse, onto his lap and darted over,

Her dad didn't even have time to react before the fuse burnt down,

There was a quick explosion that didn't affect the others but quickly robbed him of his consciousness,

Lucy's eyes began fluttering as the fuzziness in her eyes turned figures into blurs and anything she heard just sound like blurry echoes

She felt Wakko holding her close as she was on her knees, enjoying the comforting warm feeling,

Then she saw darkness.

* * *

**this is not the last were going to see of her father, but i can safely say its the last time he gets his hands on him, OR IS IT?!**

**nahh it is dont worry she's safe know, but while he cant attack her physically, theres still one giant verbal bombshell left in his arsenal,**

**until next time,**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Looking Back

**Okay a quick note about this chapter, they all may feel a little OOC but i've kept them as IC as i can, but considering whats just happened, well its tough,**

**basically its the characters reactions to what they've just seen and how the severaty of the situation is just starting to sink in,**

**Slappys going to kill me if she ever reads this, but i'm glad of what i put down for her and Skippys part**

**Also the warners part isnt big because i've already said a lot about there reaction with her so it would just be covering old ground really,**

**i've gone on long enough, enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy had been rushed to the hospital almost the second she had blacked out,

Slappy had escorted her farther to jail,

the guards had asked why her instead of them but when she pulled out several explosives they cottoned on that she wasn't done with this guy yet, and left her to it,

continuous explosions had rocked the building for ten minutes, and even more on the way over to jail, transporting him had been easy, it was just a matter of putting a bomb next to him, letting it blast him several hundred feet away, then repeating the process until they got there,

It had been a fun trip for Slappy and Skippy.

At the hospital however it was anything but fun,

It was the same ward, but her injuries were much more severe, her dad had gone full out this time and done much more damage, and her ribs had broke again,

Unsurprising really.

But considering all the other damages that had been done, well it would not be as simple as last time,

All the hard work the doctors had put in had gone waste, and then some,

They worked as hard as they could to fix her up again, but it was not easy,

And then came some horrible news,

She wouldn't wake up, she was in a comatose state, not quite a coma but still serious, doctors weren't sure when she was going to wake up, but it wouldn't be for a while,

Now she lay there in her hospital bed same as last time, the room was dark except for the light from the corridor shining through the open double doors,

There wasn't a sound to be heard except the beeping of her heart monitor,

Wakko was sat next to her bed, thinking of all that had happened since they found her,

He looked at her, thinking about if she would ever wake up,

Her clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown and were in the cabinet beside her,

her hair ribbon had been taken and now it fell loose in jet black strands with a slight weave to them, her blue nose was dull, and her face expressionless.

every time Wakko thought of her farther and the things he had said and done he felt his anger deep down inside welling up and pleading for him to hit him with his mallet some more,

But he couldn't bring himself to leave Lucy's side.

when he had grabbed him he knew he would be alright for the most part, he was highly skilled in toon skills and knew them by heart, so could use them to defend himself, but weather Lucy knew or not she had still tried to help him, same as when she bit down on him, it had been to help him,

Yakko and dot were in the hallway occasionally glancing in,

''So, what should we do now?'' asked dot,

''Well I think Indiana Jones is showing at the pictures'' he quipped,

''I mean about this situation!'' snapped dot, ''what about her father?! What about Lucy?! What about... wait which film is it?''

''Temple of doom''

''...alright but then we need to figure this out''

Yakko walked in and told his brother what was happening, but he was reluctant to leave Lucy,

''Wakko she's stable, and her daddy can't get her now''

''I know but, I still don't want to-''

''We're seeing temple of doom''

''...you promise she'll be alright?''

''Absolutely''

''Okay then''

(This may seem pretty heartless, but he's been there a good few hours and she's in a stable condition)

As the trio walked off Wakko glanced back at the doorway to the ward Lucy was in,

He prayed she would be alright,

* * *

In a park a while away from the hospital Slappy and Skippy had returned home a few hours ago, they turned him in along with a list of offences, he would be lucky if he ever saw daylight that wasn't through iron bars ever again.

Slappy was glad of this as she reclined her trade mark chair as the drone of some TV sitcom was heard,

Then what she had witnessed began to sink in as the excitement of the occasion wore off, she tried not to think about what she had seen, but it just kept weaselling back into her minds eye,

The worst part was that she knew the beatings she actually saw him give her had not been the only ones that night, they hadn't arrived in time to stop all of it,

never, and she meant NEVER, had she seen such an evil man, she had seen her share of toon villains, and she knew about people such as 'Sodamn Insane' but never had she had a first hand view of something THIS terrible, a child with no-idea on how to use toon skills had taken a violent beating, she had been completely vulnerable and he had made the best of it in his opinion,

not even Walter Wolf would be so callous and hateful, him and Skippy often did get in a tussle every so often usually ending in him telling Skippy to buzz off as he prepared his latest attempt to 'one-up' her, but he never went any further than that, he had limits,

Then came the moment when they found out what his relation with her was,

The second he said 'father' Slappy had nearly thrown up, this man, in her opinion, was pure vile made into living flesh,

And it made the events that followed all that more unbearable for her,

She shook her head and tried to make the memories go away, but they would not leave,

she hated being sentimental, and this was no exception, but when she thought of how that man treated his own daughter, and how he placed all the blame from his wife's passing solely on her and her alone...

''Aunt Slappy?''

Slappy jumped and nearly fell out of her chair,

''Don't sneak up on me yer little yutz''

''But aunt Slappy, are you... are you crying?''

Slappy brought a hand up and felt a wetness that went from her eye to just above her white cheek.

''Ahhh the darn roof must be leakin again'' she said,

Skippy decided if he didn't want to be blasted through the wall he better drop the matter right there, instead he sat down on the floor by her chair.

For a few moments they just sat there, they were looking in the direction of the TV but weren't really watching.

Skippy had started to feel the memories sink in roughly the same time Slappy had, he had more trouble keeping himself together,

he wasn't full on bawling like the time he had seen 'Bumbi' but he found himself wiping tears from his eyes, he had managed to compose himself before he went to see Slappy but when he got there he had not been sure what to say,

He was certain it had been a tear in his aunt's eye though,

''Aunt Slappy?''

''Yeah kid?''

''Do you think Lucy will be alright?''

Slappy sighed, ''I dunno, the docs are sayin she'll be alright though''

There was another silence between the two,

''Yer feelin alright kid?'' asked Slappy,

This wasn't something Slappy would usually say, but he had just witnessed something horrible and felt she should say something, as tough as she was she still cared for him,

''I'm fine'' he said, but he wasn't, as memories started to march through his skull repeatedly he began to feel sick and get upset again,

Slappy may have been bitter, mean, angry, devious, vengeful, scheming...

(What was I on about again? oh yeah)

She may have been all of these things and more, but she was not unsympathetic, especially when it came to her nephew, so she knew he was not fine,

Skippy was starting to get too upset to maintain his composure and decided to get up and go,

He got to his feet and began walking away,

''Wait Skippy''

He turned round to see his aunt switching off the TV getting out of her chair; she walked over to him,

''I know for a fact that you aint fine, so don't tell me you are after seeing all that''

Skippy looked at her then looked at the floor, he shook his head,

There was a moment before Slappy wrapped an arm around him and brought him in close,

''It's alright kid'' she said, she was trying to sound comforting but wasn't used to it, fact was she had never really wanted to either,

Either way it worked,

Skippy looked up at his aunt before wrapping his arms round her waist, she felt the tears against her fur, he still wasn't full on bawling though, but shook as sobs began to be heard,

Slappy wrapped her other arm round him as he began to cry silently, what he had seen had been truly awful, something a child like him should never witness, and even the fun memories of blasting the wretch all the way to jail weren't enough to compensate the images in his minds eye,

''I know kid, its horrible'' she said, she meant this as well, in fact...

''Hey Skippy, you know I'm violent at times right, but... I would never... you know I wouldn't...''

''of course not aunt Slappy!'' cried Skippy looking up, his aunt may be the most violent cartoon he had ever known, but her violence was comical and hilarious, explosives, missiles and dynamite were her style, and always with a funny output,

But this had given her violent funny world a bit of a shake,

Hearing this from her nephew though Slappy was content, she would never be that kind of violent, and people knew it.

but she couldn't help but shed a few tears herself, she would deny it forever, but she was seriously upset by what she had seen, she usually remained stoic through tear jerker's, but this wasn't a tear jerker, this was a horrible series of events she had had a first hand witness to,

And it hurt her,

For a little while they stood in silence in this position, nothing could be heard,

''Why would he hate her so much?'' asked Skippy, ''it wasn't her fault her mom...''

''I dunno'' she said running a hand through his hair, ''although from what he said I don't think he would have been that fond of her even if she did survive,

For a little while they stood there in silence as a days worth anguish and fear was cried out,

''Feelin better?'' asked Slappy after a while, Skippy looked up and nodded, it was rare for his aunt to be comforting, but when she was it worked.

''Good, now you should get to bed its late'' she said, Skippy went to the stairs and began to climb up them, halfway up though he was stopped by Slappy calling him,

''Oh and Skippy'' he turned, ''what happened right here never leaves this tree house, got it?''

''Got it'' he said saluting and climbed the stares out of sight,

Slappy stalked back to her chair and flicked on the telly once more,

If she heard just one person say she had something resembling a Disney moment she would blast them all the way to Pluto,

* * *

At acme labs Pinky and The Brain were mulling over the events of the day in silence,

Brain had wanted more information on Lucy,

But he would have never. EVER. Wanted it like this,

It had answered some of his questions, but then again it had raised a good deal more,

Why was she a toon and he wasn't?

Where did he come from?

Why was there still no record of this man?

None of it made sense, mystery after mystery came at him and he hadn't answers to any of them,

''Brain?''

Brain was snapped out of his thoughtful trance by his daft cohort, pinky had remained silent the entire time since they got back, this was the first sound he had made,

''What is it pinky?''

''He... he wont get out will he brain?''

Brain sighed, ''I wouldn't have thought so pinky, not for a long time anyway, although he'll be lucky if he only gets life imprisonment,

''Are you sure brain?''

''Pinky I doubt he has the intellectual capacity to get out of a well guarded prison, most of his brain cells will have been burnt off by alcohol''

''He got her away from the Warners brain''

This took brain aback; he had indeed managed to pry Lucy away from the Warners for a short time,

And that short time had been all he needed,

''Well pinky it was because of his smoke and mirrors that he managed that one''

''He didn't have a mirror brain, I'm not sure if he's a smoker though, he probably is one though if I had to guess''

Brain sighed, why did he think pinky would get that saying?

''Smoke and mirrors pinky, it means illusion, like his so called 'DIP'''

''That wasn't smoke and mirrors brain, that was paint and water''

Brain gave up trying to explain that one,

''She'll be alright wont she?''

Brain stopped and was silent for a moment, ''I don't know pinky, she was stable when we left her, it's just a matter of when she wakes up''

Brain kept it to himself but he also questioned IF she would wake up,

This had been the most evil thing they had ever seen,

It wasn't funny in the slightest to them, just plain and simple straight up horrid,

''It just raises more and more questions, and I can't answer any of them!'' he said stalking around, then he got an idea,

It wasn't good, but it was all he had,

''Maybe we could get the answers from him''

Pinky's head shot up at this, brain didn't notice and continued,

''He could hold the information we need, I could close all the questions concerning her and-''

''No brain''

Brain stopped abruptly and turned to pinky,

''What?''

''I... I... I don't want to brain''

''Pinky I know it's not a great idea but-''

''It's a terrible idea brain! Are you that desperate for answers that you would try to talk to HIM!? After what he did!? POIT!

''...well, as a last resort''

Pinky folded his arms and looked at brain,

''A finale resort?''

Pinky carried on looking at him,

''A definite absolute finale plan if absolutely everything else turns up with nothing'' he promised,

''Alright, but only if everything else comes up with nothing'' said pinky,

''We'd have more options if I had a sample of his DNA to test'' he muttered, pinky heard however,

''And that would stop us seeing him?'' he asked,

''It would prolong the time we had before we had to'' said brain,

''NARF! Wait there brain!'' and he darted off, he returned with a small black hair,

''Here you go brain!''

Brain looked at it for moment before pointing, ''Where did you get that?''

''Well you remember when I bit him? I got that stuck in my teeth, poit''.

''Well done pinky! With this I can find out so much more about him and her!''

As he began scribbling down calculations a curious though struck him,

''What was it like when you bit him anyway?''

Pinky pulled a face, ''I can't get the taste out of my mouth'' he said, and with that he pulled out a toothbrush with toothpaste began brushing his teeth for the forth time,

* * *

On the Warner lot Rita and runt in a large dumpster trying to sleep, they had gone around for a while looking for some water so they could wash there claws of blood and rinse out there mouths and teeth,

They thought the same thing as pinky had after biting him,

Now they were trying to sleep, but it wasn't easy,

''Hey Rita?''

''Runt for the last time, the doctors said she'll be alright'' she said

''Okay... but what about-''

''He's in jail forever''

''Okay Rita, your a smart dog, a real smart dog''

Rita didn't bother,

While Rita seemed pretty cool and collected, inside she was not.

After seeing what that man had done it had felt so good to tear at his face with her razor sharp claws,

But it wasn't getting rid of any memories anytime soon,

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to force the memory out of her head,

But it stayed,

Just thinking about it made her want to tear his face to confetti, her claws had come out just by thinking about it,

Just thinking about it brought a tear to her eye; it had been an awful experience and one she never hoped to witness again.

She knew Lucy was in good hands now,

But was it enough to repair the damage done by this monster of a man?

To the left from her runt was feeling much the same way,

He felt so good when he sank his teeth into that mans leg,

But now it barely felt like compensation for what that little girl had gone through,

Runt very rarely got angry, Rita could only really name a couple of times, and even then he'd just been pretty miffed,

This time he had almost seen red,

In fact it was starting to sink in for both of them,

The full effect of what they had seen was starting to be realised.

Eventually Rita got up and walked next to runt before lying back down, runt turned around,

''Don't make it a big deal or anything I just needed a bit of company as all'' she said,

Runt said nothing, he had been wondering weather or not to move closer to Rita himself,

A moment or two passed,

''You're a good dog Rita, a real good dog''

Rita rolled her eyes, ''same to you big guy'' she said with a little smile,

Eventually she began to feel dreary, just before she fell asleep though a thought flickered through her mind,

'If he ever gets free he's gonna be my new scratching post'' she thought, 'or at least whatever's left after runt see's him'.

* * *

**a quick note to Slappy Squirrel if you are reading this,**

**i respect you, and i know you probably dont like how i've written you and Skippy here, but given whats just happened previously i think this would have been an appropriate responce, same towards Skippy, if i had just seen these things, i would get upset if i were you're age, probably some sort of continuation of this next chapter though, but there will be lots of you blowin stuff up!**

**just thought i should say something.**

**now thats out of the way i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i have to stop now because out of my window i can see a large missile heading towards the house, i guess Slappy wasnt too happy with this.**

**before i'm blown up remember to..**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Perspectives of Then and Now

**okay this is probably a crap chapter, (a 'crapter' if you will),**

**theres an OOC moment that I KNOW slappy will kill me for, well sort of OOC, its not slappy who does it but, well you'll see,**

**that last missile missed the house by an inch (it hit some other blokes house but i didnt know him so i didnt really care) but when she see's what i wrote this house is going straight into orbit, like the one from 'Zathera'.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident,

The doctors had assured everyone that she would wake up and was healing well, they just wasn't sure when,

The fact that her father would never be able to lay a hand on her again was good to hear as well,

so everything started to return to normality, they all still hoped for her, praying she would be alright, because it wasn't just physical damage she would have to power through, it was psychological as well,

But they were all there to help; it was just a matter of waiting now,

News of the horrific event had spread far and wide, and had an effect on everybody,

The Warners visited everyday, but they still fit in a good amount of wacky zaniness, making certain people there 'special friend' such as a rude hospital porter,

they considered making her father there, 'super extra best special friend' (cos we all know that wouldn't be nice for him), and in-between that they were planning on how to cheer up Lucy after all the trouble she'd been through,

During one particular visit Wakko was sat by her with Yakko and dot, telling her all the fun things that they was going to do after she got out,

She was still asleep but they were still hoping she could hear on some subconscious level,

''-and then we'll visit Mel Gibson! He's dreamy... but don't you try to steal him from me, cos he's mine'' said dot,

''Ehh I think he's dating Robyn Moore'' said Yakko,

''For now'' said dot nonchalantly with a sly smile,

Wakko turned back to Lucy, ''we'll build more gizmo's, and we'll see don knots, he'll cheer you up for sure!'' he said,

Then a nurse came up and announced that visiting time was over,

''C'mon sibs, maybe we can go see Arnold Schwarzenegger and see if he wants to buy some mops'' said Yakko,

They turned and went to leave, but before they did Wakko turned and held her hand,

''Just wait Lucy, we'll have so much fun when you get out'' and he turned and left,

He could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile on her face,

* * *

In the park Slappy squirrel was heading to her front door to head out, Skippy, who was coming down the stairs saw her,

''Hey aunt Slappy, where yer goin?'' he asked,

''I'm goin ta the military depot to see the new line of explosives they got, hear they got a new type 'o bomb in''

Skippy began heading back up the stairs, as he did he glanced out the window, and saw a familiar figure coming up,

''Aunt Slappy aunt Slappy! Walter wolf is coming!''

Slappy looked out of the window and saw the wolf in question walking along with his walking stick, heading to the tree,

''Nothing like blastin an enemy to Saturn to cheer someone up'' she said pulling out a large round bomb, she waited by the door expecting him to burst in with some sort of device or projectile,

'knock-knock-knock'

''the quiet approach, how original'' said Slappy, and still holding the bomb so it was hidden by the door she went and answered it,

''hey Walter I got somethin for yer'' she said,

''Slappy wait'' he said, she did, something was odd about him, normally you could tell from a mile off when he had a trick up his sleeve, villains have trouble hiding there true intentions,

but he didn't seem like he had anything, if anything Slappy could have sworn he looked somewhat upset, troubled even,

''what's up with you, did yer catch a glimpse of yerself in a mirror, and I warned yer about goin near them things''

''no its, its just that...'' he sighed, ''I heard about what happened a few days ago''

Slappy turned and glared at Skippy, ''Skippy did you blab?! I told that never left this house!''

''I didn't blab aunt Slappy honest!'' he defended,

''no'' said Walter, ''I mean what happened with the girl''

Slappy dropped the bomb she had been holding, it landed with a 'CLANG' and it rolled out of sight,

''what about it?'' she said narrowing her eyes,

he sighed, ''well I heard about that man and what he did, and, well, I wanted you to know even though I'm a villain I wouldn't... I would never...'' he faltered, not quite knowing what to say, this was an uncomfortable situation for him, so Slappy stepped in,

''Walter, I know'' she said, ''you wouldn't go that far''

''right, this was a one time thing, we'll be right back to normal after this!'' he said defiantly, then went back to how he had been before, ''I just wanted to make it clear that, that I have limits''

He was not the only one who had felt this, in fact, the entire 'Toon Villain' had heard of this and, well it had made them see there rolls in quite a different perspective, this guy was scum to them, Slappy had figured this and understood what he was goin through, they may have been as freindly towards each other as a hungry owl is to a mouse with a limp, but she saw that he'd had his world shaken a bit as well as hers, she understood this.

''yeah I get it'' she said, ''now get out 'o here'' she said this not to mean but more banter than anything,

Walter turned and left, Slappy hadn't expected this, now she needed something else to take her mind off things and cheer her up.

then she saw an empty can left on a side table from earlier,

she knew EXACTLY what she could do to cheer herself up,

she grabbed it and began heading for a certain chipmunk's tree.

* * *

meanwhile at Warner studio's Dr. Scratch-N-Sniff was scribbling down notes and getting ready for his appointment with the Warner trio, things had gotten a little deeper since Lucy's arrival,

but that still didn't mean he wasn't dreading it,

there was a knock on the door, he sighed wearily, ''here ve go again'' he muttered, ''come in!'' he called expecting hello nurse to come in with the Warners,

instead an official looking man came in with two uniformed officers, Scratch-N-Sniff stood up, and ''who are you?'' he asked,

''I'm the detective in charge of the case concerning the little girl 3 Warner employees' found a while ago, we're here to request you're assistance''

''For vhat?''

''as you know we have her father detained after she was turned in by a Miss Slappy Squirrel,

but our interrogation techniques have failed, seeing as you have before worked with the victim of his abuse, his daughter, and was able to work with her, we hoped you could try and see what you can get out of him'',

Scratchy was taken aback, he had never done anything like this before, he gave mental help to celebrities that felt something was wrong, not psychopaths! Heck he didn't even know that he had been working with an assault victim until a while ago,

''You stand the better chance of making the connection, and your qualified'' said the detective,

Scratchy decided if he wanted to help Lucy, then he would have to see the problem face to face, even if the problem was a deranged man with no holdbacks, but first he had to make sure of one thing...

''Vill I get payed?''

''Yep''

''I vill do it'' he said,

They arranged a time and date and the police left with the detective, scratchy pulled out a book on psychiatry and called the nurse to schedule the appointment into the computer,

at acme labs brain was still pouring out over books, sheets and the computer, tests on the hair had indeed proven that he was Lucy's father, but thanks to her change in form it was only shown very faintly,

having done all he could he looked on the computer once more to see if he could find anything on him, each time he did this he hoped something new would pop up,

This time something did.

It was just a trace but after hacking his way into the Warner brothers computer system he found Dr Scratch-n-Sniff had an appointment with him,

''Hmm, good news pinky, it seems we wont have to interview him after all'' he said,

''Oh good brain! Now we never have to go anywhere near that nasty man ever again! NARF!'' he said and began laughing,

''Err, yes well not quite'' said brain,

Pinky stopped in mid air toonishly at this and turned round, ''poit?''

''The studio shrink is going to try it instead, all we have to do is be there and eve's drop on the session, we can stay out of sight and get the information we need''

''But brain, wont that break the patient/doctor agreement that anything said wont leave the room?''

''Well... I'm not going to tell anyone, are you?''

''Tell them what brain?''

Brain left it at that, he didn't feel like going through this rigmarole right now.

* * *

**okay so after so many chapters i feel like i've temporarily burnt out (which would explain this 'crapter') so i'm going to take a break and then write for my other fics, this is not 'goodbye' by a long shot, just a 'see yer inna bit' to the people reading and this fic,**

**now i have to call nasa as my house is currantly in orbit around earth, it might have been one of slappys missile's, or it could have been the fact i had a gas leak under the house last week and didnt bother fixing it properly, ah well,**

**oh hey i can see the North Pole from up here!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Silence of the Mice

**okay so i know its been a while but heres a fairly short chapter, no warners in it but something much better, well, not better but, ah screw it you'll see,**

**enjoy**

* * *

It was a cloudy morning in Burbank, which matched everyone's mood pretty well,

Especially a certain German/American P-cychiatrist, who was not looking forward to the task he had today, he wished that he didn't have to do this, but he did,

He would have taken the Warners on a sugar high than this, sure they were manic, but they never harmed,

Well, they never SERIOUSLY harmed... physically anyway,

He packed up several psychology manuals into a briefcase as well as the papers the police had given him,

Today was the day he had a session with Lucy's father, he still had not given a name.

with a heavy sigh Scratch-N-Sniff picked up the case and left the room, as he walked into the office 'Hello Nurse' looked at him sympathetically, she knew the task he had ahead was going to be the most challenging one to date,

She would have gone as well for support, but a men's prison is not the greatest place for someone with her figure to go, so Scratch-N-Sniff had insisted that she stayed.

He wished he could have stayed as well, but he wasn't just doing this for himself,

He was doing this for Lucy.

He walked out of the office into the open, his car was parked nearby, and he climbed in and drove off,

From his office Plotz watched him through the window, he considered saying something to him, but what could he possibly say at this time?

Nothing,

Absolutely nothing,

He watched him drive to the gate before turning away,

But from the street two other figures were watching and waiting, two very small figures carrying an odd device,

''Okay pinky he's nearly here, get ready when I say'' said brain,

The device they were carrying resemble a gun with a suction cup at the end,

''Hey brain, when are we going to unclog some drains?''

''Pinky for the last time we are not plumbers and this is not a plunger, now makes sure you're secured,

Both mice had a string wrapped round each of them which tied them to the strange gun,

Suddenly scratch-n-sniffs car appeared out of the gate and paused while he waited for the road to clear,

''now pinky brace yourself'' said brain, and fired the gun, the suction cup rocketed out trailing a long string behind it that was attached to the gun, the suction cup hit the back window just as scratch-n-sniff pulled out, a lot of slack string came out as well,

''Great, now to rewind the string to bring us to the car''

He flicked a switch on the side of the gun to pull in the string and bring them to the car,

Nothing happened,

He flicked it again,

Still nothing,

He began flicking it frantically,

But still nothing happened, it had failed.

It was then that the car finished picking up the slack and the string went taught,

pinky and the brain were yanked off the ground and cried out as they were dragged along the road, as the car rounded a give way they whiplashed round into the side of a lorry that was going straight forward the other way before being dragged along again,

Suddenly scratch-n-sniff stopped the car at a red light; pinky and the brain didn't,

They flew forward and slammed into the back window getting flattened comically,

Scratch-n-sniff didn't notice, P&B unflattened themselves and untied themselves from the gun; they slid down the window until they hit the boot,

''Quickly pinky inside!''

they scrambled round to the back seat window on the right which was slightly open, they squeezed in and dropped down onto the seat just as the light turned green, they dropped onto the floor out of sight,

''I don't understand'' said brain, ''the string mechanism in the gun should have pulled us straight to the car, and I changed the battery this morning!''

''You mean this battery brain?'' asked pinky holding out the battery,

Brain stared at it for a few moments, ''pinky, why do you have that?''

''I needed it to power my remote control car earlier, guess I forgot to put it back, NARF! Ha-ha!''

It was lucky for brain that the now empty gun made a sturdy club,

But it wasn't so lucky for pinky.

* * *

scratch-n-sniffs car drove slowly through the gates of the jail as they opened ominously, he stopped it and got out, looking at the dark grey building in front of him, he knew that in there was a man that he would have to see,

A man who he had no choice but to see if he wanted answers,

He pulled his brief case out of the back seat and resting it on the boot he opened it,

He pulled out a book and opened it up to re acquaint himself with what he read earlier, he flicked to the page...

And found two white mice flattened there hiding, they grinned sheepishly at him,

''Pinky?! bwain?! vot are you doing in vhere?''

''oh just catching up on a bit of reading'' said brain nervously,

you could see from space that wasn't true,

scratch-n-sniff grabbed there tails between his thumb and fore-finger and peeled them of the page, where they popped back into shape,

''I'm zorry but I cannot hafe you evesdropping on this session'' said scratch-n-sniff,

''but with our superior intellect we can help!'' said brain,

''oh look brain a ladybug! poit!'' said pinky and began laughing,

brain and scratch-n-sniff looked at him and then each other again,

''alright MY superior intellect can help''

scratch-n-sniff looked like he was mulling the idea over,

''besides do you really want to see him alone?''

that settled it,

''Alvright but do not be making any noise ya?'' he said as he dropped them in his coats front pocket, they agreed and he walked in,

Soon they were being led down a dimly lit corridor to the room that currently held the man in question,

They had moved him to a different room for the session; it would just be him and scratch-n-sniff,

(And two mice but no-one knew about them except scratch-n-sniff)

Eventually they came to a door and the security guard leading them let them in, he was going to stand guard outside the door,

inside the room was a cell that looked like a cage in the middle of the room, a chair on the outside of the cell for scratch-n-sniff and a chair on the inside of the cell,

And that is where, HE sat.

he sat there in his black and white jail uniform hunched over so you couldn't see his face, but you could still see his greasy mangled black hair,

The room was dark and dim, setting the mood which hung heavily in the air,

Scratch-n-sniff moved slowly and quietly to the chair on his side and sat down in his chair a few feet away from the cage,

For a while silence filled the air,

''So'' began scratch-n-sniff, ''how are ve veeling?''

Lucy's father didn't respond,

For a while scratch-n-sniff tried all sorts of approaches, but nothing worked,

Soon there was only one other thing he could say, he had wanted to bring this up gently, and not for a while, but it was the only way they had left,

''vould vou like to tell me about vour daughter?''

for a second it looked like this hadn't worked either, then very slowly Lucy's dads head began to lift up until you could see his jaundice stricken bloodshot eyes, they gave scratch-n-sniff a low, long glare.

scratch-n-sniff was trained not to show fear; pinky and the brain however ducked down in his pocket feeling smaller than they already were,

then he spoke in a raspy, low voice,

''what is there to tell? She's a disgusting little low life who deserves everything she got and will get''

his voice was calm (ish) but that just made it all the more disturbing, the way he said these horrid things yet did it so calmly,

''I zee, you have resentment of vour daughter''

A crooked smile appeared on Lucy's dads crusty lips, but it was defiantly not a nice smile, he chuckled quietly, again, not nicely,

''What on earth made you think that'' he said, sarcastically yet calm,

''Vell vould you care to be telling me vhy?'' tried scratch-n-sniff,

''Vhy don't vou ask someone else ya?'' said Lucy's dad mocking scratch-n-sniffs accent,

''vell-'' began scratch-n-sniff but was rudely cut off,

''F**k off fritz I couldn't care less'' he said as he got up and walked to the opposite corner of the cage,

Scratch-n-sniff was offended but kept stoic, he was writing down everything he was picking up in a notebook,

Then he heard a 'pssst' from his chest, he looked down and saw brain looking up,

''Ask him where there from, I need to know!'' he whispered,

''Oh and could you ask him if he knows where the dining area is?'' asked pinky,

Scratch-n-sniff ignored that last one but the question brain put forward intrigued him,

''Vell could vou be telling me vhere you both came from?'' he asked,

Lucy's fathers head turned and looked back at him, ''what do you mean?''

''Vell Lucy has still not told us vhere she came from, although I am not thinking she could anyway'' he said,

Lucy's father smiled, thinking of his little piece of handiwork on her throat, and then got back to the situation,

''So during all this time she hasn't told you where she's really from?''

''No''

Lucy's father, smirked, then chuckled, the laughed as he turned round and walked slowly to the side of the cage he was in that was facing scratch-n-sniff,

''You know, I can't wait for this''

''For vhat?''

''For you all find out what a lying, pathetic, stupid little s**t she is, and the looks on all of your sorry faces when you find out''

''Vhy? Vhere are you both from?''

''Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise'' he said, ''now get lost, I don't want to waste my time anymore'' he said as he walked back over to his corner,

Scratch-n-sniff tried to get a response out of him but not another word came out of his mouth,

Eventually scratch-n-sniff got up and went to the exit, disappointed at the fact he hadn't gotten much out of him,

And even more so at the fact he may have to come back,

He was just at the door when...

''By the way''

Scratch-n-sniff turned back round and saw him walking towards the corner facing him; he was looking right at him through the bars,

''I have a little message for my daughter'' he said quite calmly,

''Ya? And vot is it?''

''tell her that I will find her, and I will get her, no matter where I am, or where she is, or even however her 'friends' try to protect her, I will get out, and I will track her down, and when that time comes, she wont get free, and I'll make sure that if you find her that time, you'll be far, far too late''

the whole time he said this he remained calm, he never shouted, and he kept the same smug, evil little smile playing across his lips, his eyes were dark,

To be honest if you gave him a bowler hat just then you wouldn't have been able to tell him from Alex from clockwork orange

All three by the door were disturbed by what Lucy's dad had just said, did he really hate her that much? How could one person have such a hatred for there own child?

''No I don't vink ve shall be telling her that''

Her dad smiled, ''I think the message has already done its job'' he said, then he turned away, ''go on then, get out''

They were half expecting him to say 'fly away little starling, fly fly fly' but he stopped there, scratch-n-sniff knocked on the door and they were led away,

But what he said still lingered in there minds,

* * *

''He wont get out will he brain?''

The three were now driving back to Burbank, pinky and the brain sat on the dashboard,

''Of course not pinky he's surrounded by steal and brick, and all those guards''

''What if he tunnels?''

''Through concrete? Really pinky?''

''What if he fights his way out?''

''Through hundreds of guards and steal bars?''

''What if he flies?!''

Brain just stared at him,

''Oh right, never mind NARF!''

Scratch-n-sniff however was deep in though and oblivious to the mice on his dashboard bickering,

What did he mean when he had said about where they was from, was there something not really... normal about this?

Paranormal even?

He was going to have to ask the Warners a lot of questions,

''RED LIGHT!'' shouted brain after saying it twice,

Scratch-n-sniff jolted back to reality and slammed his foot onto the breaks, the screeched to a stop just in time,

The two mice gave him funny looks and scratch-n-sniff chuckled nervously,

For now he should really concentrate on driving,

* * *

**ha! told you it was going to get all silence of the lambs up in here! what could her father be talking about? as if we didnt know, how will it be taken when they find out she's from the real world?**

**well i aint tellin you here so you'll have to keep reading,**

**and i will NEVER abandon this story, if i take a while its because i'm working on other fics so dont blow a gasket if i take a while!**

**and, as i always say...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
